A Change of Heart
by rain21-06
Summary: R&R Ayeka has been trapped in an war dimension for 5 years, but to Tenchi and the others it's only been six months. What changes have taken place during the six months? What happened to her in war dimension? What's behind that head ornament? Who w
1. Can we bring her back?

**i don't own any Tenchi series**

**note for viewers:**

**thanks to all who reviewed. this is my first fan fic and i hope you'll like it, plz write reviews and tell what you think(be honest). if you don't like it i apologize. like i said this is my first fan fic so i hope you enjoy.**

**-rain**

----------------------------------

Tenchi sat anxiously on the couch along with the rest of the group. Ayeka has been missing for a good six months now, trapped in some alternate dimension. The rain didn't help any either, Tenchi thought looking out the window; it was raining that day, the day Ayeka disappeared.

**Tenchi's P.O.V.**

I still remember it clearly, like it happened yesterday. I had found one of Washu's experiments while walking home from school; I remembered how earlier that day she told us about it. She said it wasn't dangerous so if we found it we could just bring it back to her, however we could not under any circumstances press the purple button. I wondered why but she didn't explain, she just stated that and walked back to her lab. If I knew then what I know now I would have just left it there. It was a black sphere with a very narrow slit all the way around the center. I of course hesitated to pick it up, but I did anyway as soon as I did the purple button came into view

"I wonder what it does?"

"Lord Tenchi are you there?"

Ayeka's yell interrupted my train of thought and I quickly replied back,

"Over here Ayeka."

As I started to walk over to where I caught a glimpse of her, Ryoko phased in and hugged me from behind, and we both went crashing down.

"So you like to be on top"

Ryoko said with that wide devilish grin on her face. Before I could reply, a rising beeping sound cut me off. Shock hit my face like a ton of bricks as I noticed a purple light blinking, and some kind of light emerging from the narrow slit; which was growing wider every second. Washu's words collided into my train of thoughts and without hesitation I garbed Ryoko and flung her into some nearby bushes. Without warning a surge of pain went through my wrist as my hand slowly became apart of the expanding light. Somehow suddenly I found myself cascading onto a pile of rocks; realizing that Ayeka pushed me at the last minuet out of the light. I couldn't move, my foot wedged between rocks and fallen bushes, I watched in horror as the vibrant light engulfed Ayeka's being.

**Out of P.O.V.**

"I think I've found our missing princess"

Washu exclaimed.

"What! You mean you've found Ayeka!!"

Sasami jumped out of her chair with the first real smile in six months.

"Yes, everyone come into the lab so that I can explain."

In the lab 

"Actually it's all quite simple, as you all know the black sphere Tenchi found was a way to get to different dimensions; a worm hole to be exact. The only problem was I hadn't found a way to get back from those dimensions. Since there are millions and millions of dimensions out there it was extremely difficult to pen point where Ayeka ended up."

"Is that why it took so long?"

asked Kiyone curiously.

"Yes, that's part of the reason, you see when Tenchi activated the D.I. (dimensional indicator) I had to reverse the system to pen point what solar system she was in"

"Oh, so after that, all you had to do was just pen point what dimension she was in, right?"

Kiyone says cutting her off.

"Yes, by finding the correct worm hole."

"Great so how do we get to her?"

Tenchi asks relived.

"I wish it was that easy Tenchi but there's a problem"

"What kind of problem"

Mihoshi interjects.


	2. Greeted with a sword to the neck!

"A war dimension?"

Tenchi questioned Washu with worry in his voice.

"Yes, there's a 98 percent chance that Ayeka is trapped in this war dimension. Now, I can bring Ayeka back, but the fact is that she might not be the same Ayeka as before."

"What do you mean not the same?"

Sasami cries.

"Sasami don't worry I'm sure Ayeka is just fine."

Kiyone sweetly encourages.

"Kiyone's right Sasami, Ayeka's strong, she's probably thinking about you right now."

Tenchi says adding to Kiyone's reassurance.

"Ok then, everyone's aware of the repercussions, Washu says now turning to her lab top. It should only take about ten minuets," she says walking out of her lab, mini computer in hand. As everyone gathered outside and waited no one could help the awkward silence of the moment.

**Sasami's P.O.V.**

Tsunami, can you hear me?_ Yes Sasami. _I know Ayeka's ok but I can't help thinking something's wrong, what could it be? _Sasami, you know we can only see what is already set; I cannot give all of the future to you yet. You must be strong and calm down; our Ayeka will be in our embrace soon enough, and then your worries will be solved._ Yea I guess your right. Tsunami I think she'll be here soon, I can feel her. How much longer Tsunami?_ Don't worry not much longer._

**Ryoko's P.O.V.**

So little miss princess is coming back eh, well I guess I do have to admit I did miss that stuck up bitch. Won't she be surprised when she gets here? HA, I can't wait to see the look on her face.

**Tenchi's P.O.V**

I can't help felling that I'm responsible for all this. Damn, I hope she's all right I couldn't,

"Ayeka!"

Someone yells as a bright light appears, cutting through Tenchi's thoughts.

**Out of P.O.V.**

Everyone's eyes where fixed on Ayeka as she lay unconscious on the ground. Her eyes slowly opened, then without warning Ayeka shot up, with wide eyes. Her hand quickly unsheathed the Japanese sword on her back. Standing in a fighting stance Ayeka grabbed the first person that fidgeted, and held them at sword point. I'm not stupid, does this damn demon think it can trick me again with its mind games. She thought holding the sword tighter around Tenchi's neck.

"She's gone fucking crazy!"

Ryoko yelled stepping forward to stop the nonsense.

Ayeka tightened the grip on Tenchi showing everyone that she meant business.

"Ayeka"

Mihoshi cried out.

"Back off demon. I know your tricks!"

Ayeka said furiously.

"Ayeka this isn't a trick"

Sasami said realizing what Ayeka meant.

"Lies"

Ayeka yelled.

"If they were lies then those curtains in the window would still be white,"

Washu interjected. Looking at the curtains closely Ayeka realized Washu was right.

" We changed the color a couple of months ago to green"

Washu finished.

Realizing the scene she just made, Ayeka lowered her sword from Tenchi's neck and stepped back ashamed.

"Ayeka"

Tenchi said softly watching her eyes slowly fill with tears.

Ayeka looked up and saw Sasami, her, Sasami. Oh how she missed her darling sister, unable to hold it back anymore Ayeka ran and fell on her knees to finally embrace her sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**thank you to all who reviewed, i hope you like the story so far and don't worry more chapters will be posted soon. get ready for a lot of twists, enjoy.(PLZ REVIEW)**

**-slim**


	3. Love?

**i don't own tenchi muyo**

**i apologize i know these chapters are short, but i promise they will get longer!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ayeka" Tenchi interrupted hesitantly.

Ayeka unwillingly pulled herself from Sasami's embrace,

"Yes ten...um lord Tenchi" she realized that it she was going to get out of this drama of questions and answers she would have to start acting like her old self, and soon (Of course the early dilemma didn't help at all).

"Um... " Tenchi stopped for a minuet, he wanted to ask her many questions, but all he could say was, "welcome home Ayeka."

Knowing fully well that it was phony, Ayeka sweetly smiled at the welcoming.

"Fuck welcome home, what the hell is up with the sword to the neck shit?!" Ryoko protested loudly.

I can't do this! Please someone pull me out of this situation! As if reading Ayeka's mind Sasami quickly injected

"Ayeka you must be tired, you want to lie down or something."

Acknowledging her escape route Ayeka quickly nodded in agreement and headed for the front door.

"But," Ryoko's protest was quickly cut off as Washu quickly opened their link, _shut the hell up Ryoko_, and with that she closed the link and followed Ayeka and Sasami inside. The others followed soon after.

**In the Sasami's and Ayeka's room**

**Sasami's P.O.V. **

I'm so glad Ayeka's back, and I know the others are worried about her but I can see that she's just fine. I did notice that the front she puts on for the others was gone and I could fell that she was very open when she returned to us. The problem is that she only acts that way in front of me. What could have happened for her to be so unguarded like that? Hearing the shower stop and I knew Ayeka would be out soon. As the door opened I quickly collected my thoughts.

**Out of P.O.V.**

"What?" Ayeka asked noticing Sasami had a grin on her face the size of Texas when she came back out of the bathroom.

"You really like those clothes don't you Ayeka."

Ayeka looked down at what she was wearing: she had on some shaggy brown boots, her bottom half had one side stop a little past the knee and the right side short shorts. Her top half showed her belly and was low cut, showing off her womanly curves. She had a sheath for her gun strapped on the right side on her thigh, and a slanted double belt that finished her "Kick your ass" outfit. Blushing wildly, Ayeka found herself tongue tied, she'd been wearing outfits like that for so long she was accustomed to it; she even joked about wearing pants if she ever got back.

"Yeah, actually its pretty comfortable" she replied laughing.

"Really, you want to go shopping one day and get some clothes the humans wear?" Sasami said cheerfully.

"Yeah that's sounds like fun." Ayeka said smiling, she loved the way her sister knew her, really knew her.

"Ayeka?"

"Yes Sasami."

"Could I ask you something?"

"Of course Sasami, what is it?"

"What happened to you during the six months that you were gone?"

There was no reply, only a stunned expression frozen on Ayeka's face.

"Ayeka, what's the matter?"

Snapping out of her trance of denial Ayeka replies

"I'm fine, it's just... are you sure it was only six months here?"

"Yes, why."

"Well you see Sasami I've been gone for, five years."

Before Sasami could even react to the news a knock on the door interrupted the process.

"Ayeka I need you in the lab so I can do some test on you before dinner." Washu says stopping in the doorway.

Ayeka nods in agreement and follows behind Washu. Down stairs everyone watches as Ayeka passes through, questions still floating around in their heads. Ayeka sighs and goes into the lab leaving the air thick with anxiety.

**In the lab**

Ayeka is strapped down to a chair while Washu types.

"So Ayeka tell me what happened."

Stunned by Washu's forwardness at first Ayeka skips the "run around" and goes straight to the facts.

"I was there for five years, but Sasami tells me it's only been six months."

"I expected as much, everything's chance when dealing with dimensions. Are you going to tell the others soon?"

Sighing again Ayeka holds off her answer for a few seconds,

"Should I Washu?"

"It would only cause more drama if you hold off."

"I guess your right."

"Well then it's settled," Washu says jumping off her floating pillow.

"Everything's ok?"

"Yes your very healthy, I didn't find and unstable entities."

As Ayeka walked out of the lab solo she smelled that Sasami had already started preparing the meal. Not even trying to glance at the others, Ayeka slyly made her way upstairs. Looking out at the view of her window Ayeka tried to think of exactly what she would say to them. So much happened there, could she tell them everything. Hearing Sasami's dinner call Ayeka collected her thoughts a joined everyone downstairs.

Dinner was normal except for the fact that everyone was restraining themselves to yell out" WHAT THE HELL AYEKA, TELL US ALREADY", but no one did. Ayeka noticed that everyone was pretty much on the verge of finishing dinner, so she takes a deep breath,

"If you could all gather in the living room after dinner, I have something to say."

A with that statement made everyone finished up the rest of his or her's dinner rather quickly and flocked into the living room. Everyone's eyes and ears on Ayeka who's standing in the middle waiting for everyone to get settled, clearing her throat she started.

"As you all know I was stuck in a war dimension, although it has only been six months here I have been living there for five years." Everyone's eyes shot at Washu,

"I expected something like this since were are dealing with different dimensions, thus different time frames can occur too." Washu quickly stated her case.

"I suppose what you all really want to hear is what went on during those five years, (pausing) well...

The cool breeze of the night air made Ayeka's hair sway in the moonlight. Thinking over what she told everyone an hour ago, but mostly thinking about what she didn't tell them. Ayeka knew she would probably have to tell Sasami the rest later, remembering the look Sasami gave after the end of the story, somehow Sasami knew. Ayeka couldn't let the others find out though, not yet at least. "I wonder..."

"Ayeka", her thoughts interrupted by Tenchi.

**Tenchi's POV**

I stood there for a few seconds, I could tell she was deep in thought, but I had to tell her, I just had to. She opened her eyes softly after I called her name, for some reason I couldn't help thinking how graceful she was. I mean she was always graceful, being a princess and all but somehow it was different now, she was different now.

"Yes Ten.... Yes lord Tenchi?"

She fumbled again, smirking a little; I ignored it and decided to get back on track,

"Ayeka could I speak with you?"

"Of course."

**Out of POV**

Motioning to walk and talk Tenchi quickly led the way. After a little ways into the woods Tenchi slowly stopped walking, he'd been dancing around the subject this whole time, he needed to get straight to the point,

"Ayeka," he said clearing his throat,

"Yes lord Tenchi?"

"There's something I have to tell you, (Ayeka nodded and allowed him to continue) well you see during the six months you've been gone everybody was worried sick. Especially me, I couldn't help blaming myself for what happened. If you hadn't saved me I would've been in that horrible place. We were all depressed and blamed ourselves. And, you see during all of that Ryoko and I got to know each other during those six months, and since..."

Ayeka could tell he was getting nervous; she knew what was coming so she intervened.

"You to are together now."

Not really knowing whether it was a question or an answer Tenchi quickly replied,

"Yes, yes we are."

"I see."

"Ayeka I'm sorry and,"

"Tenchi don't be sorry if that's how you feel."

"Are we still friends?" Tenchi felt like a jerk for doing this to her.

"Of course." Ayeka replied.

Both Tenchi and Ayeka new that was a lie but Tenchi was so overwhelmed with relief he brushed it off and only heard what he wanted to hear.

**Ayeka's POV**

Ayeka lie awake in her bed tossing and turning. That ass, how could he ask me that?

"Are we still friends, Ha."

But I knew, I can't deny that, even before I left I knew. They would sneak off to do God only knows what. I even caught them one time, without there knowledge of course. I was devastated, but I knew even before then, I knew long before hand. The truth is I let her win, because for me it wasn't game. She was in for the kill to beat me, but I won in the end I truly did.

"Damn that demon bitch."

Sighing, but I can't deny that fact that I'm relieved, I can't be mad at him, or her. Soon he will know the truth, and then what,

"What will happen then?"

"Ayeka?"

"Sasami? What are you doing up?"

Damn I didn't know Sasami was up, she really is sneaky, I thought laughing to myself.

"I'm sorry." Sasami said sweetly in the dark.

"No it's ok" she knows I could never get mad at her.

"Ayeka?"

"Yea Sasami," I said thinking about how she should really get to bed.

"What happed, really?" pausing for a moment,

"I fell in love." I said softly to where only Sasami could hear.

**Tenchi's POV**

Tenchi reviewed the night's events over in his head. I wonder if Ayeka is ok from being in that world for so long. To think she could have died in a place like that, I still can't help but blame myself. Five long years she probably had to deal with monsters and demons, could Ayeka handle that? Well, she seemed ok I guess, hmm maybe I shouldn't have told her about Ryoko and I? Although I could tell she knew what I was going to say as soon as she saw me. I guess this means Ryoko and I can stay in the same room again. Hmmm, for some reason I keep getting this feeling that Ayeka is keeping something from me.

-----------------------------------------------

**SORRY, i know these chapters have been short(plzz don't stop reading), my next chapter will be so long it'll make your head hurt!(lol) anyways my next chapter will take a couple of days to get here(just givin you a heads up) so don't worry. the next chapter "The Arrival" is about mixed emotions and jealosy, but grom whom??**

**-slim**


	4. The Arrival

**hey guys, sorry it took so long but here it is, i hope you enjoy,** **plz review.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Out of POV**

"Ha, I wish I could have seen the look on Ayeka's face when **_my_** Tenchi told her about us."

Ryoko celebrates as she rolls around in her bed.

"O lord Tenchi how could you pick her, Ryoko has a better figure and is so sexy and I'm just a little stuck up princess, I guess I'll just have to go back to my shit hole of a planet; boohoo!"

Ryoko childishly mimic's Ayeka's voice.

"To be totally honest I hope she doesn't leave, just so I can torture her. Hmmm, now that she knows I guess Tenchi and I can sleep in the same rooms again...I wonder if he's sleep. Well, if he is I guess I'll just have to wake him," Ryoko says slyly.

**Ayeka's POV**

I paused as I thought about the words that came out her mouth, did I really love both of them.

"I don't understand."

My thoughts are interrupted by Sasami's confusion.

"What do you mean Sasami?"

I asked turning to her.

"Well, why do you love Tenchi?"

I didn't want to admit it but I didn't now the whole truth of that question yet.

"Sometimes Sasami you can't help who you fall in love with."

Oh, yeah I'm good, I thought until I saw that she was still a bit confused so I continued.

"Ok, think of it as a flower and the sun,"

"You being the flower and Tenchi the sun."

"Exactly Sasami, the flower loves the sun, it helps it to be, and so it can't help but love it. However the flower also needs water to be, so it loves the water also. It needs both the water and sun to exists"

"So it can't help but love them both"

"Exactly, you understand?"

Oh god I hope she understands, I don't now if I can make it any simpler.

"Yes I think so. Ayeka, will you tell me what happened now?" Sasami asks sitting up.

"You should get to bed."

I knew she would ask that but I still think it's why to late for this story.

"But Ayeka,"

With Sasami sighing next to me, I look at the clock (9:45) it was still pretty early so I guess it wouldn't hurt for her to know,

"Ok fine."

Damn youthful pouts

As the perpetual rain continued to poor down over the unsightly swamp a radiant light shined out. As the light deceased a hand emerged out of the swamp reaching toward the heavens. The hand presented an arm as it grabbed a nearby vine, pulling the rest of the body out. The wet muddy figure bent over and wiped it's face with the swamps water; revealing to be none other than Ayeka. After looking around Ayeka noticed see didn't know where she was.

"Where am I?" "Tenchi? Ryoko? Anyone?"

Ayeka started to panic; suddenly she heard a rustle in some nearby bushes,

"Hello?"

The rustle got louder until Ayeka realized it wasn't just the wind, and she didn't want to find out what it was. Running, Ayeka frantically tried to find some kind of direction.

"Wait a minuet,"

Ayeka realized exactly what Washu's experiment did; she was in another dimension! Running faster Ayeka didn't know what to do, her mind going every which way, she couldn't focus. Suddenly without warning she tripped and fell into a ditch.

"Ok Ayeka, just calm down, you can do this; you're stronger than this. Just focus."

Taking a deep breath Ayeka pulls herself out of the ditch. After ten good minuets of wondering in these dark daunting woods, Ayeka hears a commotion. Seeing a light Ayeka heads for it,

"What the,"

Ayeka suddenly finds herself in the middle of what looks like a war. As she looks around she sees what looks like people fighting some kind of demons.

"Aahhhh,"

Ayeka screams as blood spurs onto the side of her face. Then a dead body of a middle aged man falls limply in front of her. Turning around in horror, Ayeka fells a surge of burning pain go through her left arm. Without warning a demon has just shot and arrow straight through Ayeka's arm. Falling on her knees Ayeka moans in pain, the tip of some sort of sword appears in Ayeka's view. Looking up Ayeka sees a huge demon standing over her, the demons yellow bloody teeth shimmering as it evilly smiled at her. Raising its sword Ayeka knows her fate, unable to force movement as the sword was raised and lowered.

"Ahh,"

Ayeka saw the demons head fall to her feet. As she raised her head she saw a dark figure, and then collapsed. Compelling herself to wake Ayeka found herself leaning against a tree.

"Who are you?"

The young man questioned. Focusing her view Ayeka quickly replied,

"My name is Ayeka,"

"You from Jurai?"

He questions cutting her off.

"Yes"

"I see, ok listen I don't know how you got here and frankly I don't care, you are in a war dimension; an endless battle. If you want to survive there are a couple of rules: don't depend on anyone other than yourself, always have a weapon (he hands her a gun) and don't wear dresses."

"Huh, but how,"

Cutting her off he hands her a knife

"No dresses, it'll slow you down."

Ayeka hesitantly takes the knife and cuts her kimono a couple of inches above the knee.

"Good, now lets go."

"Wait, but,"

"Didn't you hear me, this is a war that you have no choice but to be apart of. Now come on."

Ayeka finds herself overwhelmed, she can't think of any reason to live Sasami's gone and she might never see her again, what's left? Noticing her emotional change he knew what was coming next, she was going to die tonight.

"Just trust me, and I promise to protect you. Trust me"

He says and gives her he's hand to take. Ayeka hesitates, and then nods in agreement

"Alright"

She says taking his hand. Clashing of swords all around her, Ayeka tries her best to be useful. She sees a man fall; she hurries toward him, checking his pulse

"Still alive"

She quickly does her best to carry him out of the line of fire. As she takes him into the woods with the other wounded men she found she hears another fall. Ayeka hurries back giving orders to help that man. Without warning a sword comes swinging her way, she quickly ducks, as rolls onto one knee Ayeka finds herself in battle with a demon. She quickly grabs a sword on the ground nearby ready to defend herself. What are you doing Ayeka, you can't fight with a sword, she thinks to herself. Cling the swords make contact and Ayeka holds her ground, getting pushed back with every blow. All Ayeka can do is block as the demon furiously swings over and over trying to make contact with her flesh. Suddenly Ayeka regains focus and notices that the demon leaves it's right side open, without warning or hesitation Ayeka quickly swings and makes contact with the demons stomach flesh. The demon falls hard onto the ground, making an echo in the air. Ayeka looks around and realizes the fight is over and all that's left is the wounded humans and the dead bodies of humans and demons. Smoke rises from the body catching Ayeka's attention, as she watches the demon slowly transforms into a small child.

"Oh my gosh!"

Ayeka is devastated, refusing to believe she just killed a child.

"Wait don't look away"

The guy from early says as he watched the scene unfold. Ayeka unwillingly turns back to witness the child decompose into an ugly slim covered demon.

"But I thought,"

"It's a defense mechanism, to lure the opponents that killed them with radiation from there skin."

He says reassuringly.

"You did pretty good, honestly I didn't expect you to make through the night he says laughing. Come, you must be starving."

"Who are you?"

Ayeka asks as she notices the bandana rapped around he wounded arm.

"Me, my name's Rhys."

"This is my room, you can go ahead and stay in here until you get settled in."

Rhys says gesturing for her to come in the room.

"The shower is over there, I'll bring some clothes up for you to wear; dinner will be ready shortly,"

And with that said Rhys walks out before Ayeka could get a word in.

"I can't believe I'm here, a war dimension, damn Washu I'm going to kill her!"

Ayeka says to herself while the shower washes over her face.

"You got to do this Ayeka, you got to do it for Sasami, if you don't you won't ever see her again."

Something comes over Ayeka, like she just figured something out.

"Yes, I have to live, I have to live for Sasami."

Discovering her newfound strength Ayeka leaps out of the shower the joy. Unfortunately her slippery skin and gravity are not for this victory jump and Ayeka falls flat on her face. On the bed Ayeka finds some clothes folded and waiting for her when she got out of the shower.

"What the!"

Ayeka says looking at outfit laid out for her, a pair of shaggy brown boots was at the foot of the bed, along with some shorts that had one side stop a little past the knee and the right side short shorts. The top half showed the belly and was low cut, showing off her curves. She had a sheath for her gun strapped on the right side on her thigh, and a slanted double belt

"You got to be kidding,"

Ayeka commented as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Noticing that her hairstyle really didn't go with what she was wearing Ayeka quickly undid her two ponytails and made one long braid. Hearing the commotion downstairs Ayeka assumed dinner had started without her, she sighed and hurried out the room. Nasty looks came from some of the women at the table; the majority of their hair was short and ruff, probably from so many years of battle. The men on the other hand had a totally different look that made Ayeka just a little to uncomfortable.

"Ayeka sit over here,"

A familiar voice announced, Ayeka Sighed in relief as Rhys walked into the room. She also noticed that everyone's attention went directly back to his or hers plates of food as well. Dinner was interesting, it started off with Ayeka excluded from all the conversations then after getting use to her presence questions where asked of her like, so you're a Juraian right, or hold old are you anyway, and sometimes so can you fight girl? As everyone started to leave the dinner table Ayeka started to follow,

"Wait a minuet red, you stay"

Rhys said stopping her in the middle of a step. Ayeka assumed when he called her "red" he was referring to her eyes but she was to tired to fight.

"Listen I don't want you dieing out there so you got to train, o.k."

Ayeka nodded and started to head back to her room

"Now."

Ayeka stopped, did he just say now.

It looked about around 10:00 o'clock outside, Ayeka turned to look at Rhys, who throw her a long stick.

"Are you serious"

Ayeka asks looking at the stick with annoyance.

"No, I just like training morons,"

Rhys says annoyed by the question. Did he just call me a moron! How dare, Ayeka's thoughts were interrupted when Rhys struck her with the wooden pole.

"Pay attention! Now here are the rules, when you're training with me if you mess up that's 50 push-ups or five laps sometimes both, which ever I fell like. Secondly you don't stop until you get it right! Is that clear?"

Ayeka nods,

"No! I can't hear you!"

"Yes, it's clear!"

Ayeka yells back.

"Thirdly, the only way you quit is that you die,"

Rhys says with a smirk. "

Clear?"

"Yes" Ayeka says hesitantly.

"Rain, just what I need,"

Ayeka says as she runs her fifth lap.

"Come on we don't have time for fainting, lets speed this up."

Rhys says laughing.

"Ok let's work on enhancing your power"

"What do you mean I have power, I wont be able to upgrade until I'm 800."

"Funaho upgraded early so can you."

Rhys says walking off. How did he know about Funaho? Ayeka thinks to herself as she quickly follows Rhys.

"Concentrate, clear your mind and focus on one thing something that you care about something important."

Rhys says circling around Ayeka. A light purple light surrounds her but quickly dissipates as her feet leave the ground.

"Good, good, now hold onto whatever you're thinking about and concentrate all you energy into a fist."

He says still circling her.

Ayeka slowly makes a fist the small energy beam extends from her hand.

"Good, now open your eyes."

Ayeka opens her eyes; lifting her hand she sees a light purple energy sword similar to Ryoko's, but a little more feminine. Ayeka gasps,

"It's beautiful,"

Ayeka says swinging her hand down.

"Watch out!"

Rhys says floating up and pulling Ayeka back as a nearby tree falls, it may be beautiful but it's dangerous too."

"You can fly too?"

"Yea, go ahead try it out"

He says lowering himself back onto the ground. Without even thinking Ayeka flies into the air, twisting and spinning,

"I love this"

She yells at the top of her lungs as she continues to practice her new ability.

As Ayeka ran her 1600th lap for that day she watched the sun finish rising, it was strange but somehow she was full of energy.

"Ok that's good, trainings over for today, I want you up at 4:30 tomorrow or else."

Rhys yells from a distance. Ayeka couldn't believe her ears she was done! Suddenly like a ton of bricks her body quickly let her know it was over and done with for today. Ayeka hit the bed like there was no tomorrow. Ayeka lie awake in bed, somehow she knew it was 3:30 but she couldn't go back to sleep. She had missed dinner and decided that she wanted to miss breakfast as well. As she lied awake she thought about everything that happened. I miss everyone so much I especially miss Sasami but I also miss Tenchi so much it hurts. However it's not so bad here, I love flying, I understand now why Ryoko flew off so much it's make you fell free, I makes me feel free. Yesterday was strange, I can't shake it but when I was concentrating on an image I thought it was Tenchi but somehow I don't think it was.

"Hmm, I wonder if they will ever find me," Ayeka questions rolling over.

.......................... 3 years later

"These three years have gone by so fast, I can't believe it."

Ayeka says lying on her bed.

"I've gotten so use to this place, I've made so many friends, somehow I can't keep asking myself would I really feel bad if they never found me?"

It was 3:35 and I decided to get dressed. There would be battle today. Over the three years I have matured, physically and mentally, I've found out that I have become extremely blunt when it comes to a subject that I disagrees in. I have also become an expert with my powers, but I haven't let it go to my head, yet. I'm also a very proud person and when in battle I throw all my feelings to the wind. However this third year I have been feeling like I've betrayed Tenchi somehow. Although I will never admit it I have grown very deep feelings for Rhys. Even though I know he will never return them. I found out my first year that Rhys is a commanding officer, who cares for no one and will kill you himself if you get in his way. However he helped me out because Funaho saved him; I still don't know how. Somehow I've got him figured out I know all his grunts, sighs, and facial expressions. I know if he's sleeping or not and I know when to back off unlike some unlucky souls. I've seen him angry, sad; I had to basically kill 500 birds with one stone for him to let me see him like that, and I've seen him smile, really smile. It's funny; I'm the only one who can make him really smile. I know he cares for me but not the way I want him to. However he will never know how deeply I love him. Rhys has saved me so many times over the past three years and I've only saved him about 30 times even though he won't admit it. For Rhys I would do anything.

"Come on do you want to miss the good killings"

A blonde woman about Ayeka's age yelled as see was ruining past.

"And let you have all the fun Trisha," Ayeka yells running

"Not a chance" Ayeka says running past her.

A demons head flew in the air as Ayeka retracted her energy sword.

"35" Ayeka yelled,

"Oh yeah,"

Trisha quickly killed another demon

"36, ha!"

Ayeka quickly slaughtered five demons with one swing of her energy sword.

"38" yelled Trisha

"40"

Ayeka challenged back, agitating Trisha.

Ayeka continued to kill demons one after the other and calling out numbers.

"43, 48, 50, 62, 72, 78, 79, 84, 89, 96, 100 ha!"

She turned to gloat when she saw a soldier fall, and not just any soldier it was Trisha's dad! Ayeka quickly ran to him, her hand immediately checking his pulse, he was gone. The sound of tears caught her attention, she looked up, and it was Trisha. Ayeka swung her sword, a demon fell behind Trisha, and she didn't even flinch. She watched as Trisha closed her eyes took a breath and turned to fight,

"103" she called out in a frail voice.

Ayeka shook off her feelings a returned to the battle.

Ayeka looked at the pound and thought about this mornings events. The thought that she could die at any moment and no one would care, really care, terrified her.

"Hey," Rhys voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey," Ayeka with a big smile.

"What's wrong?"

Ayeka's smile quickly dissipated, for some reason she could never lie to him even if she tried. Ayeka didn't want to talk about it but the look on Rhys face told her she didn't have a choice.

"Someone I knew died today, someone I know dies everyday, and I care, I mean if you died I would really care, but seeing how Trisha shrugged it off, I mean I know she grow up here, but it terrifies me that the fact is if I die no one will care."

"I would care."

"No, Rhys I understand that Funaho saved you and since I'm a Juraian you feel obligated to care, but I mean really care."

"I'm sorry you didn't understand,"

Rhys takes a step closer, and cups Ayeka's face into his hand and leans forward.

"I **_really_** care."

Ayeka's brain is numb leaving nothing but her animal instincts to take total control. Ayeka slowly lifts herself onto her tipsy toes as Rhys lowers his head just a bit. There lips connect into a soft captivating kiss; Rhys slowly breaks from the kiss. Without warning Ayeka throws her arms around Rhys neck and deepens the kiss. Ayeka couldn't control herself as she ran her fingers through his hair. Rhys was in the same position as he toke control of the kiss and pulled her closer to him by her hips. A twig snapped a little while away and they both quickly ended the kiss. Both of there faces waiting for the intruder to appear.

"Excuse me sir but I have some good news for you," the messenger said as he walked forward. The battle in the east had no casualties and they're coming home"

"Well then we should celebrate take out the good sake."

The messenger quickly ran off.

"Come on let's go to the party,"

Rhys says extending his hand for Ayeka. She doesn't even hesitate to grab it as the walk side by side with their fingers laced together.

Rhys and Ayeka walked into the party hand in hand, and took a seat. It was so loud Ayeka couldn't even hear her thoughts. Rhys poured her a small glass of sake, Ayeka smirked, one thing Rhys didn't know about Ayeka is that she learned how to handle her sake. Ayeka reached over, grabbed a mug of sake, and gulped it down before sliding the smaller glass to Rhys. Rhys immediately grinned at this as he watched her fill the mug back up; he liked a woman who could handle herself. He didn't say but he loved Ayeka. By the end of the night Ayeka was on her sixth bottle of sake (yes she started drinking whole bottles).

"LIKE I WAS SAY-SAYINGS, WIT PEOPLE-LES hiccup AND THEN, USE GOTTA STOP DR-DRINKIN SO MUCH."

Ayeka says, with an empty jug in her hand.

"I GOTTA STOP DRINKIN, YER THE ONETH WHO GOT AN ESPY BOTTLE."

Trisha says standing up with her index finger pointing at Ayeka.

"WHAT?!"

"STOP TALKIE SO LOUD, SHHHHH,"

Trisha says falling back down.

"HA!"

Ayeka laughs, as she looks around at everyone sleep.

"HEY, WE'VE BETTER STOP BE GETTIN QUIET." Ayeka says.

"Ok, ok I think y'all have had enough to drink Rhys says laughing as he takes the empty sake bottles. Both of you need to go to bed."

"Okay dokay, rhypoobear," Trisha says laughing after taking another shot of sake.

"Err, hey, dun call him rhypoobear he dun't like that isn't that right rhypoobear."

"Right, ok then, time for bed."

And with that Rhys tosses Ayeka over his shoulder and holds Trisha under his other arm.

"Weeeeeee" the both say drunkenly as Rhys carries them up stairs.

........................... **Two years later**

Ayeka's birthday is only two days away (September 21), and she wondered if Rhys would do anything for it. Sadly however that wasn't the only thing on her mind, Ayeka and Rhys have been together for a full year, and even though it was a tad bit late she was feeling guilty about Tenchi. Her heart was torn, she loved Rhys even more then she thought was possible. He made her feel like her, not the first crowned princess of Jurai but just Ayeka, and that was enough. Rhys had found out some time ago that Ayeka was a princess and he didn't care at all, and she loved him even more for that. It has been four whole years since she came to this world and Ayeka had given up all hope of ever seeing her friends and family again. She would be 20 years old soon, and she wondered how much Sasami has grown. Sitting next to the pound Ayeka wonders through her mind.

"Dammit, why do I feel this way, what is wrong with me? Four whole years and now I'm thinking about Tenchi, why! I don't understand." Ayeka says to herself.

"Because your getting over him" an old frail voice comments.

Ayeka turns to see one of the older women standing behind her.

"What do you mean, I love Tenchi."

"Yes, of course you do, the woman says taking a seat next to Ayeka, however think about the way you say I love Tenchi and I love Rhys."

Ayeka thought for a minuet, deciding to give it a try,

"I love Tenchi and I love Rhys."

"No, no the lady says shaking her head. Listen to yourself, how does Tenchi make you feel."

"Oh, well Tenchi, I loved Tenchi because he made me happy when I was around him especially when I use to talk to him one on one and,"

"Stop, replay what u said"

Ayeka was confused.

"My dear you said **_loved_**."

"No, I said,"

Ayeka quickly lowered her voice as she realized the truth.

"Now Ayeka tell me **why** you love Rhys."

Ayeka composed herself and started again.

"Why I love Rhys?" Ayeka asks to confirm the question still slightly stunned.

"Yes, why"

"I love Rhys, Ayeka smiles as she talks about why she loves her Rhys, because... he makes me feel.... free... he makes me feel... everything, Ayeka's smile widened as she thought of Rhys, because I... I,"

"Stop"

Ayeka looks up startled, a bit afraid of what the woman might say,

"You had a hard time explaining, why do you think that,"

Ayeka was silent she didn't know why she couldn't explain it,

"Because the emotion, the love that you feel goes beyond words, the woman said interrupting Ayeka's thoughts. Do you understand?"

Ayeka nodded with joy, she understood why she was feeling the way she was,

"I was afraid of loosing Tenchi."

"Exactly, but child what you must understand is that you will always love him, he will always have a place in your heart, and soon you'll have to decided whether that is just a far away place or if it's home."

And with that the lady got up and walked off.

"Wait, what's your name??"

Ayeka yelled, but the woman was nowhere in sight. Even though she never got to thank the woman Ayeka was happy as she walked home.

**Out of POV**

Hearing a small commotion Ayeka decided to open the door,

"SURPRISE"

Everyone said in unison while balloons and strings swayed in her face. Trisha grabbed the stunned Ayeka by the wrist into the crowd off people. As Ayeka slowly came back to reality she heard many happy birthdays and open my present first. There was music and laughter all around,

"Hey miss birthday girl here's a gift from all of us."

Trisha said holding out a long box,

"We thought that you should look your best for your birthday."

She finished as Ayeka open the gift, Ayeka was at a loss for words and all she could do was gasp at the beautiful kimono dress.

"Go ahead up stairs and put it on before Rhys gets here."

Ayeka nodded as she hugged the box walking up stairs.

"Where's Ayeka? Am I late?"

Rhys asks walking through the door.

"No, you're just in time"

Trisha replies guiding his eyes to the stairs with her hand. Rhys couldn't breath as he watched Ayeka cascade down the stairs in a gorgeous white kimono with red flower prints that draped onto the floor.

"Your late"

Ayeka says walking up to him.

"Your stunning"

Rhys says before silencing her with a kiss.

"Awwwww" everyone says embarrassing both Ayeka and Rhys.

"Ok, ok everyone settle down, because it's time for cake and presents!"

After the happy birthday antics that embarrassed the hell out of Ayeka who was still a tomato with legs, she was finally ready to cut the cake. As Ayeka started with the traditional first cut she was oblivious to the scheming going on right next to her.

"Go ahead and do it," someone said in a low whisper.

"Ok, ok"

And without warning as Ayeka turned to offer the first slice, and was greeted with a hand full of cake.

"Ooooooooooo,"

Everyone said in surprise, as they took a step back waiting for the fire works. Rhys on the other hand stood there frozen with cake still in his hands. Ayeka to everyone's surprise turned to walk away then without warning smashed the plate with a slice of cake into Rhys face. Everyone burst out laughing, as the plate slide off of Rhys cake covered face. Trisha however was laughing the loudest, until both Ayeka and Rhys looked at her with devils caked grins. Less the five seconds later Trisha had cake hand prints smeared on her face.

After washing off their caked faces Ayeka opened her gifts. Trish gave her ten jeweled daggers and a bottle of sake, which was nicely wrapped for special occasions. She also got some earrings, more weapons, training equipment, and from Rhys, she got a necklace with a beautiful rare crystal that hung jaggedly from it.

"Do you,"

"I love it," she said cutting his sentence off.

Ayeka's POV 

After all the gifts and thank you, everyone complained that they should dance. So to please their friends they agreed. I could smell Rhys strong and warming scent, as we danced close, I wrapped my arms tighter around him not wanting to ever move. Rhys also held me close by my hips, and I liked that; no I loved that. If I could I would want Rhys to touch me forever. I could fell his breath on my neck as he lowered his head. Oh how wish this song would never end. This was my perfect day; there was laughter, joy and love in the air. In spite of everything I felt and wished for the song still ended, but right before we separated Rhys whispered something. After a couple of laughs and drinks I stood looking at the moon and stars in the courtyard by the garden. Rhys had whispered earlier that he wanted me to meet him her as the party started to wind down, so the only thing missing was Rhys. Standing by the door Rhys watched people laugh and joke,

"This is how it should always be. Well then I better do this."

Rhys says smiling as he exited unnoticed. It was a crescent moon and the stars made Ayeka's eyes shimmer.

"Ayeka,"

"Rhys" I said with a big smile.

"Ayeka I must get something off my chest."

I nodded letting Rhys continue.

"We know a lot about each other, but there is one thing you don't know about me... Rhys holds out the suspense pause, I am also from Jurai."

"Rhys."

"Wait, let me finish, Rhys says cutting me off. I know how you fell about Tenchi and your sister Sasami, and I understand. I also understand that you are the first crowned princess of Jurai and that Tenchi is heir to the throne. What I'm trying to say is that I know what the consequences are, but I want you to know that I don't care. Ayeka, I love you and I will fight for you, but will you be mine, even if it's just for this moment."

Rhys says as he pulls out a ruby ring with a crystal band.

"Rhys."

My heart skipped a beat.

"It's not anything drastic it's a promise, because I know they are searching for you even If you've already given up. I know because I would still be searching. I just want you while I still have your heart, and then we can deal with everything else later."

He says putting the ring on her finger. Tears filling my eyes

"Say it again, please."

Understanding, Rhys replies,

"Ayeka I love you."

I closed my eyes so those words could linger just a bit longer.

"My heart will always belong to you."

And we sealed the promise with a kiss.

You could tell Rhys couldn't control himself, and Ayeka had to admit that she felt the same. The party ended a while ago and the thought of separation after tonight's events wasn't even thought of. As Rhys kissed and sucked Ayeka's slender neck, Ayeka's hands were everywhere that is until they reached his nice backside. Letting animal instincts take control Rhys quickly undid Ayeka's kimono, as Ayeka busied herself unbuttoning Rhys shirt. After about five minuets Ayeka's back was on the bed, as the sweet heat of the night encircled them.

Ayeka stood at the window; everything was so perfect, she thought as she looked at her ring. Plus last night was terrific. Rhys slowly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rhys, I never told you but, Tenchi means a lot to me, but you, you mean everything to me. Rhys squeezed her tighter. And well, I love you."

Now this shocked him, he wasn't going to push her to say it, because he knew how being so far from family felt, but he had to admit hearing her say it made him want start what they did last night all over again.

"Say it again"

Ayeka smiled

"I love you Rhys"

"I love you too"

And as she turned to kiss him, Rhys felt a light warmth as he watched in horror as his life dissipated in a white glowing light.

Ayeka's POV 

I sat with my back against the tree reviewing what I had told Sasami a couple of nights ago. I hadn't had much time to myself and I can tell that everyone's giving a little extra attention, that is everyone but Tenchi. Sighing, I stretched, I had on some jeans and a long sleeve short cut shirt that Sasami and I had bought. Sighing once more I reached in my pocket and pulled of my ring.

"Everything's different, I'm trying to be strong but I wish you were here I say to the ring feeling that somehow Rhys might hear me. I should have never taken it off, but if they knew would they shun me?"

Out of POV 

"Ayeka, where are you?"

Sasami's voice interrupted Ayeka's thoughts.

"Over here Sasami,"

Ayeka yells, quickly putting the ring away.

"Hey Ayeka, what are you doing?"

Sasami questions standing by the trees.

"Oh, nothing really."

"Um well I wanted to know what Rhys looked like."

"Oh, well he's about 6 foot 2 and he has short dark hair, with dark green eyes, and he's usually got a gun on him, Ayeka says laughing at the last part to her self."

"Oh, ok. Well I asked because he said he knew you."

Sasami says pointing at the tree. Ayeka confused for a moment gasps as she sees Rhys step out from behind the tree. Before Rhys even got a word out Ayeka soared into his arms making him take a couple of steps back from the impact. They both laughed as Rhys twirled Ayeka around in his arms. When he set her down he could see that she was holding back tears. Holding her tighter Ayeka simple said

"I've missed you" and sealed it with a kiss.

Forgetting for a couple of seconds that Sasami was there. So Sasami you're the sister I've heard so much about. Sasami blushed and nodded,

"I've heard a lot about you to. Hey do you wan to see every body else?"

Not sure what to say Rhys looks back Ayeka you hesitantly nods.

"Hey, Sasami what are you cooking it smells heavenly,"

Tenchi said sniffing the air.

"Oh, hi Tenchi your just in time, I'm making a special dinner for or special guest."

Sasami said with a grin the size of the grand canon.

"Special guest?"

"Yea, Ayeka's... umm I'm not allowed to say until everyone gets here."

"Oh, well then ok" Tenchi finishes hesitantly.

"Thank you Ayeka for bringing him here, well good news, I didn't find any abnormalities in your body" Washu says smiling.

Ayeka on the other hand was a tomato with legs as steam burst out of her ears. She thought they could hide here until dinner and she knew that he would have to get checked out but this is ridiculous.

"Thank you miss Washu for letting me stay."

Rhys says trying not anger Ayeka further.

"Oh it's no problem, but could you do me a favor?"

"Oh, sure"

"Could you call me little Washu?"

Ayeka quickly grabbed Washu by the collar,

"You know Washu, I was wondering if I could speak with you alone"

"Oh, is that dinner already"

Washu said from behind Ayeka. Ayeka surprised quickly wondered what she was holding; a doll figure of Washu.

"Well Ayeka are you going to hold that doll all day or are you coming to dinner" Washu asked with her arm wrapped around Rhys'.

Tenchi's POV 

Everyone was anxious to see who this special guest was. Especially me, I wanted to talk to Ayeka earlier but I couldn't find her, and I hoped that I would get a chance at dinner. First I saw Sasami round the corner yelling out "their here" with a big smile. Then I saw Washu who quickly sat next to Ryoko, then Ayeka, who seemed very anxious herself, but my mind did a complete 180 when I saw the guy behind her, actually it wasn't the guy but the fact that he was holding her hand. Everyone sat down and it was like slow motion or something.

"Well I guess your all wondering who this is, his name is Rhys and he's from the dimension I stayed in."

"O, hello Mr. Rhys, it's very nice to meet you," Mihoshi immediately said, starting off the greetings.

Out of POV 

After all the hellos were done it was time for the traditional interrogation.

"So Rhys how did you meet Ayeka? Were you trapped on the planet to?" Kiyone asked.

"So Mr. Rhys how old are you exactly," grandpa quickly interjected.

"Are you from Jurai, or some other planet? Someone else asked.

"Oh, well I...well no... Um, 23...yes."

"Hold on hold on let him answer", Ayeka quickly came to his defense.

"Thank you. To answer your question I am 23 years old, he said talking to grandpa who nodded in approval. I am from Jurai, yes I was trapped on the planet, but it wasn't that bad. I meet Ayeka,"

"He saved my life."

Ayeka interrupted giving him a sweet smile a he quickly looked over at her. The was a moment of silence,

"So Ayeka are you two together, or what?"

Ryoko busted out and said what was on everyone's mind.

"Oh, um, well I guess I should go ahead then, to answer your question, yes."

Ayeka said waiting to the fire works to go off.

"Really, wow that's great" someone said to her surprise,

"Yeah that's terrific,"

"Hey we should celebrate tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Yeah that's a great idea."

Ayeka was so relieved she felt like telling them about the ring, of course she wasn't that stupid.

Tenchi's POV 

It was a little while after dinner and I decided to take a walk. I just couldn't believe what just happened. The fact that everyone was just fine with it pissed me off. She lied to us she lied, she lied to me. Why couldn't anyone else see that? I can't believe Ayeka would do that I can't believe. My thoughts were cut off, seeing Ayeka and Rhys in the woods together.

"I love you too," one of them said.

"When should I tell them?"

I could tell that was Ayeka's voice. But what were they talking about?

"Not yet I don't want it to be a problem."

Problem? I thought.

"But I don't care what they think, I want to wear it."

"Aren't you the one who thought they were going to kill you just for being with me; are you sure?"

"I don't know I just, can I wear it."

"Don't even ask,"

Rhys says putting the ring on her finger. Ayeka immediately kissed him. Devastated, I felt like killing him, but stormed off instead. How could she do this! I... stopping, what was I saying, I did the same thing to her. What was my problem? Was I, could I be,.............jealous?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**hey, i hope you liked it. i edited Ayeka's birthday night, but if you want the unedited version i'll update as soon as possible( majority rules). PLZ REVIEW my next chapter will take a while but don't worry it'll be just as long if not longer. keep reading :)**

**- slim**

**p.s. thank you to those who reviewed i like we my viewers are truthful, thanks for the tips ;)**


	5. Regret and a vacation

**i do not own tenchi muyo**

**thank you so much for all the reviews. and a special thank you to the ones who really liked my story. i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**------------------------------------------------------**

It's been several weeks, and everything's back to normal for the most part. There's even less fighting between Ryoko and Ayeka. It seems everyone's happy, everyone except Tenchi that is.

**Ayeka's POV**

I decided to get back to my training, it's so peaceful, and I doubt anyone other than Rhys is awake at 4:40 a.m. I wonder what he's doing. Wait, bad Ayeka, down girl! I can't believe it I'm turning into a sex fend. I laughed out loud at the thought. Anyways I can't shake this feeling that Tenchi just doesn't like Rhys, but that's stupid, Rhys hasn't done anything to Tenchi. Has he? Stopping my training I look into the woods, I could have sworn I heard a footstep. Wait there it goes again, and I slowly put my hand over my gun.

"Ayeka are you here?"

A familiar voice asks as the footsteps come closer.

"Tenchi?"

"Yea, what are you doing out here?"

He asks as he finally comes into the clearing. What the hell was he doing out here this early? I could tell he came out here to talk because it sounded like he rehearsed the question.

"Oh, nothing really just training."

Yea, I'm good just keep dancing around the issue. I'm going to let him spur it out this time.

"Oh ok."

Oh come on, I thought, I really don't like it when he doesn't say what's own he's mind. Then again I'm not one to talk. I guess I should get this conversation on the road then.

"Well, I'm pretty much finished up here you want to walk?"

"Yea, that sounds good."

We were laughing at past memories, I could tell he had forgotten what he came out to tell, but I didn't mind he was nice to talk to.

"Hey let's sit"

Tenchi offered and sat with his back against the tree. I sat across from him leaning my back against a tall mulberry.

"We should go on a trip."

I said after a moment of silence.

"Trip?"

"Yea, I saw this commercial, and I thought that we all could use a vacation."

"Remember what happened when we went to that planet."

I laughed as I changed my position to lie down on the ground.

"Yea, but it doesn't have to be another planet, it can be earth. There are more beaches here right."

"Yea, a lot more."

I smiled, one thing Juraians were known for was there connection with nature, and Sasami and I could hold our breath for a good half hour without needing oxygen. Oh, how I loved to swim. I though to myself, forgetting that Tenchi was even there.

**Out of POV**

She was so beautiful, Tenchi thought as he looks at Ayeka. He noticed that she had grown more full and curvier. She was 20 years old he thought, because she was gone for five years. He looked at her from her feet covered sandals all the way up to the tips of her fingers, which were thrown back behind her head. For some reason Tenchi couldn't help noticing the curve of her hips, up to her slender stomach which was showing just an bit. All the way up to her womanly curves, which had grown very womanly compared to the last time he saw her, to finally stop at her lips, he hadn't noticed how full her lips had gotten until now, and he wished,

**Ayeka's POV**

"Tenchi?"

I asked, he was deep in thought and I know I must have cut me off in the middle of one because he jumped slightly.

"Yes miss Ayeka?"

For some reason I don't like him calling me that, I mean there's no reason for flirty pleasantries anymore, I thought as I decided to end this quality time.

"Well, I think we should start heading back, breakfast will be ready soon and we should tell the others about this vacation idea."

I said getting up and walking slowly by.

"Oh, ok"

Tenchi replied walking closely behind. Hearing a hissing noise Tenchi looked up, it was a snake about to fall right on Ayeka.

"What the!"

I yelled as I found myself getting pulled back.

"Look."

Tenchi said pointing

"Oh, wow, thanks"

I said looking at the snake in its protective stance. But something was wrong. It was Tenchi; he still had his hands wrapped around me, one on my waist and the other across my chest onto my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, until I got a little to uncomfortable leaving that snake there.

"Hey Tenchi"

"Yea"

He was holding me a little tighter, as he laid his head in my hair.

"The snake, maybe I should get it."

I felt Tenchi come back to reality as he realized what he was doing, quickly letting me go he lowered his head. I walk over to the snake instead of Tenchi; I had to admit I was a little taken a back by the situation. Grabbing the snake I soothed it with a little hum and flew it back into the tree.

"Shit"

I cursed softly, did I just fly in front of Tenchi. Dammit Ayeka. I scolded myself as I flew back down to greet the raging mob that awaited me.

"You can fly!"

Tenchi stated the obvious as I lowered myself.

"Yes, but I,"

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Ten,"

"You can't keep doing this! You can't keep lying! You can't keep secrets!"

Tenchi yelled at me letting all his frustration out. I can't keep secrets! What the hell! What does he think he was doing with that bitch before I left and when I came back! How dare he lecture me! How dare he! But no matter what I thought I couldn't help feeling hurt that he was so pissed at me.

"Look Ten,"

"How could you do that Ayeka?"

"No, let me speak!"

I said catching him off guard

"Think about what you're saying to me Tenchi. Me Ayeka. Think about what you just said to me. I'm not going to yell and I'm not going to fight. I just want you to think."

And with that I walk off, leaving him to do just that, think.

Breakfast was quite between Tenchi and me. I could tell that he felt bad for his actions. I didn't tell Rhys though; I mean I don't want Tenchi dead. I just want; well I guess I just want him to be happy. After announcing the whole trip idea, everyone immediately started to pack, convinced that if they didn't go now they would never go.

**Ryoko's POV**

Damn that Ayeka, ever since her and Rhys came, my Tenchi has been distant. But I have to admit this trip might do us some good. Best of all I'll have him all to myself.

"All done"

I said closing my suitcase, and stepping in to hallway.

"Shit"

I say to myself as I duck behind a corner. Tenchi and Ayeka are together standing in the hallway talking, but what about?

"Tenchi you don't have to,"

Ayeka says waving her hand dismissively

Don't have to do what?? What are they talking about?

"No, Ayeka I was wrong and I'm sorry"

Tenchi says anyway as he lies his hand on Ayeka's shoulder

He's sorry?? For what? I think as I listen.

"You were right Tenchi, and I'm going to tell everyone that I can fly."

"Ayeka"

Sasami calls poking her head out of her room.

"Coming"

Ayeka says glancing back at Tenchi as she walks off.

"She can fly, what the hell, why didn't Tenchi tell me?" "Well I'm going to find out."

I conclude before storming off

**Out of POV**

With all the bags packed everyone seats four to a car. Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, and Kiyone in the first car while Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Rhys are seated in the second car. Of course this pairing is no coincidence. About a half hour in to the trip everyone's finally quiet. Ayeka who's looking out the window has Rhys arm wrapped around her from behind as he also looks at the earth's scenery. Tenchi on other hand was trapped in his thoughts as Ryoko slowly got more pissed off with every second. Tenchi couldn't help but thinking about that mornings events. God her hair smelt good he thought trying his best not to look at her. this wasn't just jealousy Tenchi was dealing with. it was regret.

**..............In the first car**

"It's obvious what's happening"

Washu burst outs catching everyone's attention.

"You know what's going on Sasami, but you can't tell us, can you"

Sasami doesn't answer; she just occupies herself with the scenery through the window.

"Knows what?"

Kiyone asks getting sick of the riddles.

"The moods are shifting, the feelings are changing, and there will be a decision that will have to be made."

Washu says confusing Kiyone even further.

Moods, changing, a decision, what??

Kiyone almost yells.

She means, Tenchi.

Mihoshi interjects

"Exactly"

Washu says surprised at Mihoshi

As they pull up to the hotel every one gets out and heads inside. The bellboy hands everyone their keys, and takes their suitcases up to the rooms. The hotel was pretty big and everyone awed at its five star quality. After about five minuets everyone headed up to their rooms and decided to meet back in the lobby to check out the town.

**Ryoko's POV**

"Dammit Tenchi, you spend more time cooking then you do with me"

I yelled sarcastically. Tenchi and I had got into an argument that was just waiting to happen so it was no wonder that something small had set it off.

"Ryoko,"

"No, you spend more time gawking at that damn bitch then you do,"

"Ryoko you're over reacting! I don't have time for this I'm going for a walk."

He doesn't have time! Dammit! I hate this, I yell inside my head as I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Dammit I'm going out"

I say to no one as I slam the door.

**Out of POV**

As Ryoko stormed down the hallway she caught a glimpse of Ayeka. Needing someone to take her frustration out on she found her pray.

"So princess, how's your flying?"

Ayeka was stunned, did she just say flying? Ayeka had told the others but was waiting for the right time to tell Ryoko.

"Pretty good actually"

Ayeka replied, she thought well what's done is done.

"So princess what exactly did you and **_my_** Tenchi talk about?"

Ryoko didn't know they talked in the woods that morning but she did know that they talked.

"This actually, the trip. Anyways I better get going"

"Are you sure that's all you too talk about"

Ryoko asked letting her jealousy show. Ayeka on the other hand had figured her out, she heard the yelling and she wasn't going to be Ryoko's boost for her ego.

"Ryoko I have a man why don't you go find yours."

"Oh, I know where my man is going to be, and the fact that he's going to be there every night is unquestionable, but there is one question i'd like to know, is what he gives me, what you still want."

Without warning pain became Ryoko's face as she turned her head back to face Ayeka you lowered her hand; but raised it and slapped Ryoko again just to wipe the grin off her face. And did just that as Ryoko's grin was replaced with burning hatred.

"No, Ryoko you know that's not the right question. You know what the right question is, and you know that I know as well. You know it's the reason you came out here, it's the reason you and Tenchi had that fight, and it's the reason why you stare at Rhys and me with envy. Now I'm going to tell you once and only once, I am not the Ayeka you knew; I'm not going to be your ego boost. Finally, Ryoko dear, I do not have the answer to that question. So stop asking me."

Ayeka says holding her ground and ending it with a hug as Ryoko limply stood there.

"I'll see you downstairs"

And with that Ayeka breaks the hug and walks off leaving Ryoko in the hall.

As everyone huddled in the lobby, they set out to go see the sites. Attracted by the tall buildings along with the people, cars and scenery there were many oooo's and aaaa's along with many look at that's. Finally they found their destination; well the girls did at least. Basically running into the store they quickly hunted for swimsuits, dinner wear, and everyday clothes. While the guys sat watching the activity.

"Ok who's hungry?" Rhys yells over the raiders bickering.

And like magic everyone's hands raised like they where in school, ready to answer their final exam question. The food was at a small diner since everyone decided that it would be easier to eat now and then drink at a local club. Ryoko and Tenchi where sitting next to each other, even though they both felt like they were miles away, while Ayeka and Rhys were feeding each other. It seemed the tables had turned. At the club everyone was dancing and drinking like there was no tomorrow, everyone except Sasami who was dropped off at the hotel. Ryoko and Ayeka not surprisingly where dancing to their boyfriends when Washu yelled out,

"Drinking contest."

Ayeka had been waiting for this all night she would show Ryoko who was the queen of drinking now. Ryoko on the other hand was convinced she had this in the bag. As the drinking began Mihoshi was the first to drop out. Then a couple of other people dropped out. After that it was Kiyone, then another person. Until it was only Tenchi, Rhys, Ayeka, and Ryoko in the drinking contest. Trying his best to keep up with Rhys Tenchi dropped out two drinks before Rhys did. It was down to Ryoko and Ayeka who were on bottles now.

"Do use think hiccupthat use can really bet me princess?"

Ryoko said drukenly between gulps.

"Do usehiccup thinks thathiccup I can't?"

They reached for the next bottle, gulped it down and reached for another until they both grabbed the same bottle.

"What?!"

They said in unison surprised they had drunk the bar dry. A third hand grabbed the bottle,

"I think you two had enough."

The unknowing bartender said. His neck rose as they both replied with their energy swords. As the screaming people burst out of the club Ayeka and Ryoko came out with their arms over each other's shoulders singing and swing the bottle back and forth like they were best friends. Sobered up from the events in the club the others followed shockingly behind.

With a hangover from hell Ayeka crawled out of bed into the glorifing shower. Praying the water would was away the endless headache Ayeka stood right underneath the nozzle of the spray.

"Hey Ayeka I got some Tylenol,"

Rhys yelled through the door.

"Tylenol,"

The word was like heaven ringing in Ayeka ears. She quickly wrapped a towel around her and flung open the door.

"Tenchi!"

Tenchi was taken aback; all she had was a towel on. He couldn't break his mind away from her. He looked her up and down. Her lengthy hair draped over her exposed shoulders which had water trickily down to the fuzzy towel covering her essence all the way down cutting off high, showing off her lovely hips, which revealed her exquisite long legs which were still wet. He could smell her from where he was standing. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. Tenchi stared at her hard not aware that Rhys was standing beside him, studying him. Rhys saw how he look intently at her, how he gazed at Ayeka. And he didn't like it.

---------------------------------------------------

**well i hoped you liked this chapter. sorry to leave you in suspense but your just going to have to wait. my next chapter " the confession" its about uncertainty, shocking news and you finally get to know how Rhys got saved. KEEP REVIEWING**

**-slim**


	6. The Confession

**i do not own Tenchi Muyo**

**plz keep review and tell me what you think of the chapters. thank you again to all the reviewers. enjoy:)**

**Rhys' POV**

I reviewed over the scene as the noise of the shower rung in my ears. Ayeka took the pills and went back into the shower after Tenchi left. I hope to God it's not true, but I'm not stupid. I know that look, he wants her too, but does he love her? Does she love him? I'm not sure. Dammit, fuck that, I am sure until she proves me wrong. I can't help this feeling, I feel like killing him. Hell, if we were in the war dimension I would kill anyone who tried to take her, well unless she wanted to go. I don't know; does she want to go. No, I can't do this anymore! I heard the shower stall stop and I decided to get this over with.

"Hey Rhys thanks for the Tylenol"

Ayeka said sweetly with the towel on.

"Red"

I said catching her attention, she hated when I called her that; actually I can't blame Tenchi, she looks damn good.

"We need to talk ok"

"Yea sure"

She said sitting down next to me. Her eyes were so damn beautiful, but I had to get this out.

"Ayeka,"

"I know, and I understand, but stop worrying because I want to stay"

Like she read my mind, she quickly answered the question I was going to ask, but I had to make sure

"You have known Tenchi much,"

"Shut up Rhys"

She said cutting me off completely with a kiss. Remembering that she still had that towel on her I pulled her close and throw the meddlesome towel aside.

....................................**.. Around 10:00 a.m.**

**Ayeka's POV**

Feeling a lot more refreshed I headed downstairs to join everyone. Slowing down my pace as I walked pass Tenchi's room. They were arguing again. I feel bad for Ryoko, I really do. Lowering my head I adjusted my duffle bag that contained Sasami's, Rhys, and my swimsuits. Shockingly I was the first downstairs, so I decided to wait in a nice comfy chair I found deserted in the lobby area. As I waited I found my mind wondering to the conversation Rhys and I had. I knew that he noticed Tenchi staring at me, I wonder if he's going to be like that at the beach. I got up and looked out the window in the back, the beach was in walking distance and I had already decided that I was going to come back later at night to train a little. It's funny ever since I met Rhys I've turned into a night owl.

"Well Ayeka let's go"

Ryoko said as everyone was walking out the door. I didn't even notice them coming out of the elevator. Ryoko especially surprised me; she's been a little strange ever since our little chat. I wonder if she ever figured out the question.

"Let's go princess."

I really didn't like her calling me princess, but that's Ryoko, I don't think she'll ever change. I thought walking behind her out the door.

**Sasami's POV**

I was glad that we walked to the beach, and I was especially glad about Ayeka. Ever since Rhys got here she's been happier than ever. I love it when Ayeka happy, but I wonder though, Tsunami, I wonder will there be controversy from Ayeka's happiness. _Dear Sasami, I love our Ayeka's happiness as well, but there are many issues that have gone undisguised. When this overflows the happiness that our Ayeka's feels will have to be judged before the decision is made. _But who will make that decision if Tenchi already chose Ryoko. _Regret is among us, and with regret comes anger, jealousy, and desire for what has been lost._ Lost? _Yes, but the real question is not what was lost, but is it lost._

"Come on Sasami this way"

Ayeka calls to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

**Ayeka's POV**

The guys were setting everything up outside while we got dressed. I noticed that Sasami was waiting for me in her light blue two-piece with a whit tank on that she picked out yesterday. Ryoko of course had on a revealing bikini, which was red with a black playboy bunny logo on the top and bottom upper left hand corner. Washu had a green two-piece on along with Kiyone who got red. Mihoshi had a bright yellow bathing suit on that I thought matched her personality perfectly. I had on a soft orange bikini, which tied around the neck, also the bottom sides tied as well, and I couldn't help but wait until I saw the look on Rhys face. After everyone was done getting dressed we all headed out to find the guys. Tenchi was confirming the volleyball net's sturdiness but Rhys was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Ayeka"

Tenchi said trying not to look at me, as much as I wanted to reassure him I really wanted to know exactly where Rhys went.

"Where's Rhys?

I asked. Dammit I should've said hi back, because I could tell that's not what he wanted to hear.

"Over at the bar getting drinks"

I turned to look in the direction of the bar and there he was with a tray full of drinks. It was funny because as soon as he saw me he almost tripped.

"Ok, I got the drinks"

And like a heard of buffalo they came and grazed through the drinks until they found their order. Rhys kissed me before handing me my drink; I guess this was he's way of letting me know he liked my outfit. After the drinks we decided to officially start our day at the beach. Kiyone quickly found her spot on a beach towel so that she could lie out and relax. Honestly I couldn't blame her, with a friend like Mihoshi, I would be worn out too. The rest of us however entertained ourselves with a game of water tag.

It was a little while into the game and Rhys was finally tagged. Of course there was a down side to this. Sasami and my plan to use our Juraian advantages by staying under water for a long time until someone got tagged went down the drain, with Rhys being from Jurai. Not having time to think up another plan Sasami and me went under anyways. As we waited under water listening to the playful screams and splashes, I wondered if Rhys saw me go under. My question was answered quickly as I saw Rhys go under.

"_He spotted us" _

Sasami said through our link. Quickly splitting up I looked back and Rhys was going after me.

"_So this is where y'all have been hiding"_

Rhys says through the link.

_"You think you can catch me"_

I asked cockily

_"Oh, you know I do, red"_

He knows I don't like that nickname, however he does know I'll let him say it when we're not around the others. I swam faster noticing that he was catching up with me, but I wasn't surprised though. I looked back after a couple of seconds. What the?? I thought as I looked into emptiness. Where did he go? Maybe he gave up, wait this is Rhys I'm talking about. What if he got hurt? I started to panic a little. I turned around fear and shock came over me but was quickly replaced with relief and playful anger.

"_Got ya"_

Rhys said with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled as I noticed he wasn't letting go.

_"I love you, you know that?"_

Rhys said as he gently hugged me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder.

_"Yea, I know, I love you too," _

_"Again"_

He said spinning me around to face him. I couldn't help but smile as my lips stayed sealed. He quickly smiled back realizing my game.

_"If you don't your gonna get tortured"_

My smiled widened, I was determined to keep my lips sealed.

_"Alright then"_

He said giving me an out, but I wasn't going to take it. He caught me by surprise as he quickly pulled me closer. He's face was so close I almost gave in; I could tell he noticed because he grinned just a little. He softly kissed me on my shoulders, as he slowly reached the border between my neck and shoulder. Damn him I thought as he kissed there, he knew that was my spot.

_"Rhys"_

I couldn't help calling out as I wrapped my arms around him. This was truly torture.

_"Nope, not until you say it"_

I wasn't giving in. I couldn't give in. shit! Was I about to give in? I thought to myself as he continued this pleasuring torture.

_"Dammit Rhys"_

_"Nope not until you say it"_

I can't believe I was about to give in. I fought demons; I overcome injuries, fevers, and training. But for some reason this was tougher than all of them combined, was I really giving in. oh, fuck it.

_"Fine, fine, I love you"_

I could feel him smiling against my skin. His head lifted, but something was wrong. I shifted to look at Rhys who was looking at something. What was he looking at I thought as I turned my head.

It was Tenchi. He must have come under looking for us. I can't believe I forgot about them. Shit, maybe I should say something.

_"Come on Ayeka"_

I was surprised as Rhys took my hand. We just left him down there as he dragged me to the surface. I didn't want to leave him but I had to understand where Rhys was coming from. Tenchi, cared for me, and it was natural that he was jealous; I mean I am still a little jealous, but he didn't love me. Rhys knew that, right?

"Rhys"

I had to make sure.

"We need to talk."

Shit, I hope this doesn't ruin our day. I thought as Rhys led the way not even glancing at anyone. I glanced back and saw Tenchi surface. It almost looked like he was looking at me. Was he? After a while Rhys and I found a remote area with huge jagged rocks on the shore. Rhys sat down on a rock while I sat on the sand hill beside him.

"I want to get everything in order ok"

I nodded not sure what he was talking about.

"There are things you still don't know about me and I think you should know what they are ok"

I nodded again

"There are three things you don't know about me: for one how Funaho saved me, two, how I got trapped in that dimension, and three, how I got here.

Was he really going to tell me this, calm down and shut up Ayeka, and told myself anxious to know more.

"I was about ten and my dad got attacked while transporting some military cargo. I think it was pirates or maybe looters. Anyway, the ship was critically damaged and one of the escape pods got hit."

----------------------------------------

"Dad what about you?"

A young Rhys asks innocently as his father runs to open the escape hatch.

"I'm sorry Rhys but there's only one pod left."

He says typing coordinates onto the screen as the ships lights flash bright red.

"You can come right dad?!"

Rhys asks contradicting with his father as tears fell his eyes.

"No Rhys you have to go, you have to go now!"

His father yells pushing him in to the pod

"Dad! No! Dad stay! "

Rhys yells with tears streaming down his face as the pod's door closes

"I'm sorry Rhys but I want you to live, I want you to live for me."

He says back as tears fill his eyes as the pod's door completely closes. The pod shots out minuets before the transport ship explodes.

A Jurai royal ship approaches.

--------------------------

"I was out in space for two weeks surviving on food capsules when I saw a ship approach, I didn't know it was one of Jurai's royal. So I stowed away in the cargo area, Funaho was probably a little younger then but her heart was just as big; she saved me. When the guards found me they were going to kill me for treason, but Funaho spoke on my be-hath. She took care of me for a while until they found me a place and a job. I worked in the military, and I was surprised to see that Funaho would actually come and check up on me now and then. Anyways I was about 19 years old when my commanding officer and crew died in a surprise attack by a corrupt general. I was so outraged with the corruption in Jurai's government when they didn't do anything that I went rogue. Anyways, one day when I was on my way to a colony called Zeta K. I got stuck in a wormhole and was sent to that war dimension. Well, to tell you the truth I'm not really sure how I got here. We were in a battle, the demons got through out defenses and we not just fighting for our lives but our home. I remember seeing so much death and then a light with a voice. I couldn't make out what it was saying but when I awoke I was here."

"Rhys,"

I didn't know what to say; I would've never guessed those were the answers.

"I know it's a lot to take in but,"

I didn't want him to think badly of me, I didn't want him to think at all; frankly I didn't want to think. And the only thing I could think of was to kiss him before he got another word in.

**Tenchi's POV**

I decided to skip dinner, to be honest I don't think I could look at Ayeka once more. I made up some lie about the bad hotdogs at the beach. I really didn't like to lie but I really don't know what to do. Should I tell her? It's 9:20 I thought looking at the clock. Ryoko would come in soon just so we could have our routine argument which I hated. Maybe I should leave, go for a walk. I made it official as I closed the door behind me. Maybe I should go to the beach, or maybe around town, but as much as I tried to come up with a decision my mind kept wandering back to Ayeka. I found myself walking through the town; it was really bright at night, not at all like home. I wanted to go home, I guess a lot of us did. The bright lights hurt my eyes as I looked at my watch again 10:06. I think I'll stop by the beach before I go back. Ryoko's probably worried. Yet, as much as I thought of about Ryoko, I thought about Ayeka more. I remember going to look for Rhys under the water. When I saw them I wasn't made, jealous our even bitter. I just wanted that to be me I wanted to kiss her, and embrace her like that. I felt regret. I can't take this anymore, I have to get this out I have to tell her. Yes, I will tell her tomorrow. I thought with determination as I walked along the beach.

**Ayeka's POV**

After dinner I decided to train a little in that secluded area Rhys and me found earlier. However I found myself sitting and thinking about everything that has happened. I found out through all my memories if Rhys wasn't apart of them I would feel a little sad. I didn't understand it but it convinced me that I would be lost without him. I was finally ready, the next day I would tell everyone about or engagement. My thoughts of planning how I would say it were cut short when I saw Tenchi approaching. He looked just as surprised as me.

"Hey Ayeka, why are you out this late?"

I figured that we needed to talk anyways, so I answered.

"Training, what about you Tenchi?"

I could see that he missed me calling him Lord Tenchi but I figured he get used to if soon. We sat the in a minuet of silence, was he trying to think of a lie?

"Couldn't sleep"

I guess he was, got to be on your toes in that line of work, and it was obvious he wasn't cut out for it.

"Right, so you want to walk?"

I asked trying to give him a way in.

"No, not really"

No? He said no. What was wrong? This surprised me and I was ready to lend a crying shoulder.

"Is something wrong"

"No. Well actually yes"

He quickly replied almost cutting me off. Luckily he could tell that my ears were open to him.

"Ayeka I care about you"

"I care about you to Tenchi"

I couldn't tell if he was dancing around the subject or if he was trying to say something.

"No, I mean I **_really care_**...........to tell you the truth I think I love you."

Did he just say **_really care_**, and **_love_**!! Please God tell me he's joking.

"Ayeka I want you back and I regret so much. I just..."

I had to think of something. I mean what can I say. Tenchi on the other hand was saying enough for the both of us. As I tired to think through all this nonsense I could tell Tenchi was keeping his distance; but why? I had to say something, so I quickly took a couple of steps towards him. I had to make this clear.

"Ten..."

My words where muddled underneath the surprise kiss attack. I was stunned. I couldn't move, as he held my arms while he kissed me with all the passion inside him. Finally the felling came back into my body. I had to do something. I quickly pushed him away, and I saw the look of shock on his face, as unexpected tears streamed down mine. How could he look shocked, didn't he think he did something wrong? I could tell he was going to speak as my tears became uncontrollable. I couldn't take it, so I ran. I ran in fear that he would follow, but mostly I ran from the world, form feelings. I kept running until every inch of my strong body ached, and then I ran some further. I had to get away; I didn't understand any longer, I didn't understand what I did wrong. I fell over a rock and as I lie there in the sand I sobbed into my arms. This was so stupid; everything was fine and then this. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to decide? It's not fair, he was supposed to choose, and he did. Why did he have to change it?

"Regret"

I looked up to see Funaho. My head in her lap, but for some reason I wasn't surprised to see her. I just wanted her to hold me, and she did.

"My sweet, sweet, sweet Ayeka. I loved your happiness and I despise you sorrow, but my child you have to let your eyes see."

She said rocking me.

"I cannot see to any longer, all I see is pain"

I whispered trough tears

"But it is your gift, just like your sisters. You know the truth behind the façade, the mark that tells no lies. Right now my darling, you see through you heart which is full of conflict, but for this task you must see with you mind.

"My mind has just as much conflict as my heart, I can not choose"

"Then let them."

I stared up confused.

"They will show you the path, but it's up to you to decided on how you get there, and when that path is laid out for you, at that time the truth will be reviled."

"I understand"

I said knowingly as I sat up and wiped the tears from my face. Funaho tenderly smiled at me.

"I know you, I was there when others where not"

She said before she kissed me goodbye. I closed my eyes as the breeze of her presence washed over me and with that she was gone. I knew all to well that my task would be difficult but I had no fear.

--------------------------------------------------

**hey i hoped yu like this chapter. :) i loved last chapter when Ryoko got slapped(lol), oh and no offense to Ryoko fans, i like them both but i prefer Ayeka fics. anyways keep reviewing, and enjoy**

**-slim;)**


	7. Dinner sereved with a slap, and extra ar...

**i don't own tenchi muyo**

**hey i hope u liked the last chapter, anyways thank you to those who reviewed:) tell me if you like this chapter because there's a couple of changes i want to make.**

**plz review :)**

----------------------------------------------

**Out of POV**

Everyone had just finished breakfast, which Ayeka cunningly skipped. They were all heading towards the elevator when guess who walked in. Ayeka knew what she had to do, and she was ready for the task.

"Ayeka,"

Rhys says happily to see her

"Kiyone are you ok, that sun burn was pretty bad yesterday."

Ayeka questioned completely disregarding Rhys. As she walked off with the sun burned Kiyone, Rhys was left in the dark to wonder exactly what the hell just happened. Tenchi who wasn't to far away watched the scene unfold with amazement, not sure exactly what this meant but he was willing to take a leap. After a short chat with Kiyone, Ayeka headed up to the room. They were leaving that day so she had to get her stuff packed and ready to go. She couldn't help but be a little anxious, knowing that Rhys could walk in at any minuet, Rhys of course being one who doesn't get brushed off so easily. Shock came over Ayeka as the door creaked open.

"Ayeka you need help packing?"

Sasami sweetly asked as a rush of relief filled Ayeka's face.

"Actually Sasami I do. Could you help me bring this stuff to your room?"

Ayeka asked, trying to find away to not run into Rhys. Quickly nodding the helpful sister was excited that she could be of service.

"Oh, and Sasami I need one more favor...."

--------------

Rhys couldn't find any trace of Ayeka, but he knew where she would be. He had already planned what conversation they would hold on the ride back. However, little did he know that Ayeka had other plans? While packing the luggage Tenchi caught Ayeka coming out of the hotel.

"Hey Ayeka could we,"

"Hey Mihoshi wait up, could you do me a favor?"

Ayeka yelled gracefully discarding Tenchi's presence all together. Taking it as a possible miscommunication, Tenchi decided to finish the conversation in the car. It was time to go and Ayeka wasn't in the car yet. Both Tenchi and Rhys started to worry, instantly turning their heads at the sound of the door being opened. With identical faces of disbelief, they both watched as Mihoshi entered the car and sat in what use to be Ayeka's spot. Looking around at the distorted faces Mihoshi joyful appearance quickly turned to reassurance.

"Oh, don't worry she's in the other car."

Mihoshi said happily again as she looked out the window.

"Why?"

Both Tenchi and Rhys questioned in unison baffled by Ayeka's actions.

"Oh, um, well I don't really know"

Mihoshi innocently states and goes back to gazing at the lovely scenery, leaving Rhys and Tenchi to themselves.

------------------

As they arrived at their home, everyone was ready to get back to their life. As eager as Tenchi was to talk to Ayeka once more, he was stuck with luggage duty along with Rhys. Ayeka and Sasami were already up in their room unpacking.

**Sasami's POV**

It looked like we were right Tsunami; Ayeka's happiness has ended. I thought as I watch my Ayeka silently unpack both our suitcases. The sky signified a hint of pink and I knew it would be close to sunset, I figured that everyone was hungry from the long trip, and that I would have to start cooking soon. Ayeka looked at me reassuringly allowing me to go off to my duties. I loved me sister's happiness and I saw that when it ended, but I hated what caused this to unfold. Regret, jealousy, and determination, all of these things had consumed them. No one knew but I saw the smug looks and gestures, I saw the childish antics, and it made me sick. I don't understand how a feeling so beautiful could have consciences like this. _My darling Sasami, you must understand that all will be content in the end. _But when is the end, I have only seen so little. _The little you've seen will go so far when the time comes, our Ayeka is getting closer to knowing the truth. We have seen Funaho, and we know what will be reveled. _But so much has happened will she be able to understand. _Our Ayeka has grown strong, she has always filled her duties and she will understand and walk with her head high. We are all connected by blood, and with our blood comes' truth and light._ Yes I understand, I thought smiling to myself.****Dinner was almost done and thanks to Washu and Kiyone, Rhys and Tenchi stayed busy. Ayeka didn't have to say anything for them to understand that she didn't want to talk to Rhys or Tenchi right now.

"Dinner!"

I called out and like a flock of seagulls they all came flying to the table. As soon as I sat I knew there was going to be a conflict. I could feel the unexpressed emotions overflowing. Ayeka came to dinner a little late, but no one dared to say anything. Most of us already knew where she wanted to sit so we left and open space beside me. Dinner was quiet; although there was chatter it was mostly babble.

"So Rhys Ayeka told me you were a commanding officer in that war dimension."

Kiyone says trying to strike up some decent conversation. This made me glad that someone was giving some effort.

"Yeah, it is actually a funny story about how I got the position."

Rhys replies finally settling into comfort. He seemed relieved that someone decided to break the ice and I felt his emotions even as he got ready to tell his story.

"Really"

Kiyone said hoping that she might get a good laugh in. Although I was just as enthused I couldn't help noticing Tenchi blowing out a rude huff of air at the conversation, showing his disagreement. Rhys noticed this too, and I was pleased when he brushed it off and went on.

"Yea, when I first got there, I had no idea what was going on. However I knew if I wanted to survive I better get some status. Well the commanding officer was a total jackass, and...."

"You should talk"

I heard Tenchi muffle under his breath. I quickly felt Tsunami's wrath emerging slowly, as I try to hold it back I noticed I wasn't the only one who heard Tenchi's rude commentary.

"What did you say?"

Rhys said loudly. It was clear that this was an argument waiting to happen I thought trying with all my might to control Tsunami as I noticed Ayeka's sorrow filled face.

"You heard me"

Tenchi replied rudely rolling his eyes, brushing Rhys off.

"No, I don't think I did"

Rhys said back not being one to be easily brushed off like a maggot.

"I said **_you should talk_**, I mean like anyone's buying this **_bullshit_**!"

Tenchi yelled now as he quickly stood over Rhys looking down at him.

"Bullshit!?"

Rhys questioned standing up as well showing that he was taller than Tenchi, and also that he was pissed beyond all imagination.

"Yeah, bullshit. Your not fooling anyone, you a thief and a liar! You expect us to believe that you just happened to save Ayeka, and you also just happen to know her aunt! I bet you do know Funaho, but you know what, I bet it's only because you where trying to kill her."

Tenchi clearly didn't know what he was saying, I knowing the truth, knew that this would push Rhys to the limit.

"What!"

"Yeah I know all about you going rouge! But does Ayeka know this? You know what, I..."

Tenchi's face swung to the right with a force beyond this world. Tsunami's hand still raised in the air, I could no longer hold back the wrath, and as soon as he mentioned Ayeka it was to late, and we had already crossed the table with lightning speed.

"Tenchi, our sweet, sweet Tenchi, your emotion is irrelevant compared with our rage. Please, dear Tenchi stop and realize. What you have said has no meaning, because there is no truth in it. This meaningless competition must stop right now. And do not mention our Ayeka's dealings in such a rude manner again, or you will not be so graciously ignorant of our true wrath."

Tsunami said hugging Tenchi, and finishing by gently kissing him on his cheek, as Ayeka knowingly waited at the foot of the stairs. They exited leaving perplexed and bewildered expressions on everyone's faces.

-----------------------

I didn't know why Ayeka stayed with me but I was glad she did. The house had quieted down and I assumed that everyone departed to the normal routines. The time was 8:47, it was still early and I was back to my normal self. I watched Ayeka gaze at the full moonlight sky. It looked like there would be a storm as I watched the murky smooth clouds cover the sky.

"I know I've already asked this but why do u love him. Why do you still love Tenchi?"

I asked not understanding how she couldn't be able to control this feeling after tonight's events.

"Sasami... love is perfect, love is indescribably powerful, but it's the people who willed it that cause these imperfections you saw tonight. What I'm saying is, I may love but I know not whether I'm in love."

I nodded understanding what she meant about loving and being in love. Even though I understood I thought it was confusing and I didn't understand how she could deal with this knowledge. Although, I saw the glare in her eyes, she wanted to go out. Maybe to think, or maybe to just feel free from her boundaries, I didn't know but I had to respect her wishes.

"I'm tired Ayeka, I think I'm going to bed now ok."

I could she that she was thankful for my thoughtfulness

"Ok, Sasami"

I closed my eyes as she sweetly kissed me goodnight and tucked me in.

**Ayeka's POV**

The breezes of the wind washed over my face, and I could smell the rain coming as I flew in the air. I landed in a small clearing; thinking about what Funaho said, I tried to gather strength. Wait a minuet, I thought as I realized that Funaho was telling me something in the conversation we had. She wasn't just telling me how to resolve this problem but she was telling me my destiny.

"Ayeka"

Rhys voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Rhys"

I said softly surprised to see him. How did he find me here? I thought not realizing that I backed up into a tree.

"We need to talk"

Rhys conveyed as he pinned me to the tree. I knew he wanted answers and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What the hell Ayeka?"

I tried to act like I didn't understand, maybe that'll work.

"Don't give me that look"

Nope, didn't work, Dammit.

"You've been ignoring me ever since we got back. You didn't even come back until after breakfast, I don't understand what the hell I did. What's wrong?"

I didn't want to do this; this was not part of the plan. I had to, but I didn't want to hurt Rhys. Come on Ayeka, get a hold on yourself, ok, let's do this.

"Rhys, to be honest... The truth is that, well I'm a princess and you're a rouge pilot. It's not ethical, it could never work, and we could never work. It's Jurai's law, and..."

For a minuet I saw a piece of him fall into sadness, and I couldn't help but show a little of me die with it.

"Bullshit! I know you, whether you think I do our not. I know that you never had any real family. I know that you were loved and adored, but I also know that you were hated, and spit upon. I know what it's like to never really know you own damn parents, and I know that you wished just like me that you could give it all up if that meant that someone cared; **_Really cared. _**So don't give me that bullshit about being ethical."

I was shocked; I couldn't say a damn thing. What he said was all true! Every word. What could I say now? What?

"What the hell's going on?!"

Shit, it was Tenchi and I could tell right off the bat that this didn't look right. It was around eleven or twelve at night, and I was pined against a tree wearing hardly anything, because I was training. Rhys glanced back at Tenchi at brushed off as he turned back to me. Tenchi wasn't going to stand quietly aside, he displayed this when he picked up one of my training swords and pointed it at the back of Rhys neck. Rhys slowly turned around to meet the sword, before Tenchi could do or say anything Rhys took a step forward. The sword grazing his neck, Tenchi smirked at this and nipped Rhys neck just a bit. With the blood trickling down his neck Rhys took another step, and another until Tenchi was backed into a tree.

"Listen Tenchi, I love Ayeka, and if you want to kill me for that go ahead. But know this, Ayeka cared for me, she saved me, and she has accepted my past, and me, and regardless of what you think she loves me. For all this I am graciously thankful and I will always love her, care for her, except her in everyway, and save her as long as I am here in this life. I know you understand all this Tenchi, but here's a lesson that I know you have yet to learn. I love Ayeka with all of me, with all of my very being. I love her more than I love myself, and because of this I am willing to die for her. When I say die for her I don't mean showing her how much I care, I mean I will die for her so that she can live even if I'm not living with her. I mean die for her because I know if she's alive there's hope. Hope for love, trust, caring, and acceptance. Everything she gave to me, the world will get a chance to know. You could not possible conceive what it means to love, to **_truly_** love,"

Rhys speech stunned Tenchi, he was almost at a lost for words.

"First, don't talk to me like I'm a child, because I do love Ayeka and she loves me,"

Tenchi says with faith in himself that he can defeat Rhys in his little mind game.

"But is she in love with you?"

Rhys says cutting Tenchi off

"I accept her"

"Do you know her? **_Really_** know her"

They go back and forth as I stand there hoping Rhys doesn't get his throat slit.

"I trust her"

"Do you have a reason not to?"

Rhys continues to contradict every word that utters out of Tenchi's mouth.

"I care for her!"

Tenchi yells getting aggravated.

"Would you die for her!?"

Rhys equally yells back, provoking Tenchi to his limit.

"No!"

I scream as Tenchi swiftly places the knife horizontally under Rhys' chin. Tenchi seethes with anger, as he grips the handle of the sword tightly. Rhys doesn't flinch at all, he just holds his hand out gesturing for me to stay put.

"Like I said before I love Ayeka, and you can go ahead a try to fucking kill me, but know this, I don't care if you are heir to Jurai's throne, if it's fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

Rhys says with the sword hoisting his chin in the air.

"I love Ayeka just as much as you, and I promise you if it wasn't for her you would be dead. I just want you to know that if we were just two regular guys that I would to everything in my power to make sure Ayeka was happy. However as much as I don't want to admit it, we aren't to normal people, so this choice is left to her. Ayeka, I do want you to know how much I love you, and I think you know who loves you, and who's better for you. I just want you to know that I will fight for you, always."

With that said Tenchi glances at me one last time and then walks off. There was silence as Rhys and I listened to Tenchi's footsteps fade away into nothingness.

"Shit Rhys you could've died! What the hell where you thinking?"

I yelled thinking how I would love to hit him right about know. However I found myself pinned back against the damn tree.

"It was true. You know it was all true."

I couldn't look at him so I lowered my face slightly only for it to be lifted again by his gentle hand. Dammit I can't take this anymore I thought as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Why?"

I had to let go; I had to answer.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I had to be sure, but now I understand and I'm sorry. Please forgive, I love you so much please, please forgive me."

I couldn't control it anymore as I cried everything out tightly wrapping my arms around his neck. I saw, I saw everything, I knew what my path was but I wasn't certain if it was my choice or not. I was babbling and I knew he didn't understand but I was so happy for him to just hold me and comfort me.

"Silly, you know I'll always forgive my red"

**Tenchi's POV**

The rain dripped off the tips of my fingers. What was the hell wrong with me? I didn't understand why I wanted to kill Rhys every time I saw him. I knew he was talking to her, I knew and I still walked away. Dammit, I can't let her go, I just don't trust him.

"_Jealousy consumes you"_

A sinister voice said out of the darkness of the shadows.

"What the hell? Who said that?"

I asked with fright, as he looked around into nothingness.

"_I've been watching you, waiting to see. We are one Tenchi, you can help me kill those who oppose you"_

"Kill, I don't want to kill! Who the hell are you?"

I was sick of this damn thing.

"_I am Ryth, I am from the war dimension and I know the truth."_

"The truth, you mean I was right"

If it's from the war dimension it must know Rhys, I knew he was lying.

_Yes, and if you do no let me help you your beloved Ayeka will perish into the darkness_

"Damn him I knew it, he will not have her he will not!"

A strange anger came over me and I was willing to do anything to save **_my_** Ayeka!

"_Yes, together we will **kill**"_

"What do I have to do?"

--------------------------------------------------

**a new villian is going to bring more drama to our favorite charater's life. sorry to leave you in suspence but i seem to be good at that :) anyways PLZ KEEP REVIEWING, and thank you to all who like my fic so far. it fells great to get so many good reviews on my first fic so thank you and enjoy :)**

**-slim :))**


	8. Show down!

**i don't own tenchi muyo**

**hey thank you to all the viewers and i hope you enjoy**

**read bottom message plz**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Out of POV**

It was down to this, Ayeka had to make my choice, but could she. She knew that wasn't the question, the real question was had she already. It was four days since the last time she seen Tenchi, and she started to worry. She never saw him at dinner or even just around the house, and Ryoko said she'd was scared to death when she saw him one night. Of course Ryoko didn't admit being scared, but Ayeka could see and hear the terror in her voice. Somehow it seemed like everything was going down hill. Not only was she concerned about everything that happened but Sasami was having nightmares about, dying. She remembered how she had nightmares like that but only when,

"Ayeka"

The sound of Washu's voice broke her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We're going out for a minuet ok"

"Ok"

Ayeka replied looking down the hall to see Washu, Ryoko, Kiyone and Mihoshi walk out. Finally peace and quiet Ayeka thought as she tied to remember what she was thinking about. The sound of the TV let her know Sasami was down stairs and she knew Rhys was training outside. As she lied on the bed contemplating on whether she should join him or not something caught her attention. She sat up quickly, something was definitely wrong. She listened for a minuet, silence; it was way to quiet. Getting up Ayeka swung open the door, and emptiness greeted her. Quickly she listened for a moment, the started to slowly walk into the hallway. Nothing, no laughter, yelling, cooking, not even the TV was own; something was definitely wrong. Ayeka is shocked; almost getting knocked down, by a sudden strange draft that came over the hallway. Placing her hand on the wall, Ayeka braces herself until this craziness ends.

"Ayeka"

Finally everything stops, and Ayeka looks up to see Tenchi standing there like nothing happened.

"Didn't you feel that? Are you ok?"

She was so confused, and it was so quiet, it even seemed like her own voice echoed. There was a long pause between them, and Ayeka started to feel uncomfortable. Tenchi just stood there staring at her, why was her staring like that; it almost felt like her was staring into her.

"Did you hear me?"

Ayeka quickly asked getting very unnerved by the whole situation. She hesitantly backed up a little as Tenchi slowly walked towards her.

"I'm fine Ayeka. Actually I'm more than fine I never felt better"

Normally Ayeka would be thrilled at this but something eerie in his voice told her that something was wrong about this whole arrangement.

"You have to choose Ayeka"

Tenchi said walking closer to the stunned Ayeka. She had enough of this creepy bullshit. He was clearly unstable and she wasn't about to watch him unravel.

"I thought I did choose"

She says walking by him. She wasn't going to take this. Shock and fear became her as Tenchi swiftly grabbed her arm and slammed her back against the wall.

"Then change your mind!"

Tenchi's commanding voice made Ayeka cringe in fear. What the hell was going on! She was going to scream she knew it, Tenchi had gone over the edge; and worst of all, it was without a doubt her fault. What could have set him off? This wasn't like Tenchi at all, how...something broke her train of thought, but what was it. His eyes! Something in his eyes was so familiar yet, wait I got it, she thought through her muddled thoughts. But it can't be, it's Tenchi be, possessed?! Ayeka almost jumped when a smirk appeared on his face. Did he know what she was thinking? That's impossible, wait, could it be that it's a demon from the war dimension. Yes, it's possible that a demon could have crossed over with either her or Rhys. Her thoughts stopped abruptly as the demon's cold hands rubbed her bare skin. She almost cried at the thought of Tenchi actually doing these things to her. She knew that this demon was feeding off his jealousy and rage, the same emotions she caused.

"You sicken at thought of this, why? Isn't this what you wanted? I can tell you still want it, don't you."

The demon had finally reveled itself as Tenchi's voice turned into an eerie demonic tone. This terrified Ayeka even more, not knowing how long the demon's hold has been on Tenchi; she could lose him forever if the demon had his hold on him for to long. Why, Ayeka questioned her self not sure of anything anymore. What could have brought the demon here? Many demons tried and failed miserably to access her royal Juraian powers. Who else could the demon think had access to the royal power? Ayeka almost cut off her own thoughts as the obvious name popped into her head.

"Sasami"

She muffled under her breath. The possessed Tenchi must have heard this because it grinned evilly.

"Ayeka!"

Turning at the sound of Rhys voice both the possessed Tenchi and Ayeka were shocked to see him. How could she forget, Rhys was training in the woods. Sasami, she had to save Sasami first, before Rhys did anything drastic.

"Rhys get Sasami now!"

She saw that Rhys wasn't bugging and of course she knew why, this wasn't exactly a picture perfect scene. However she could take care of this, it was her mess and she would fix it her self. No matter what she was going to risk Sasami's well being. Ayeka knew that Sasami would understand her motives.

"Dammit Rhys go now! Save Sasami! Save her Rhys!!"

She knew he could she the intensity in her eyes, and he also knew Ayeka would rather die before let one hair on Sasami be touched by this demon. Complying with her Rhys quickly runs down stairs. The possessed Tenchi gets slammed into the wall. Realizing that it was Ayeka who pushed him, he quickly replies with a slap, knocking Ayeka down to one knee.

----------------------------

"What's going on? Where are you taking me Rhys?"

Sasami questions as Rhys carries her off. Not knowing what to say exactly Rhys keeps running. He smiled just a little as he glanced at Sasami she was stubborn like Ayeka. He knew if he told her everything she would want to go back, hell he wanted to go back. So he decided to compromise with her, gently placing her down Rhys asked a simple question.

"Do you trust me?"

Sasami hesitates,

"I promise I'll bring Ayeka back, but you must stay here. Now do you trust me enough to do me this favor?"

Sasami nods agreeably, not even asking what happened she lets Rhys run off to do what he promised.

------------------------

Glass cascades through the air along with Ayeka who's thrown out the window. Crying out in pain as her back collides with the cold hard ground. Rolling over Ayeka tries to catch her breath, only to get it knocked out of her again when the possessed Tenchi helps her up with a brutal kick to the stomach.

"Your making me do this to you Ayeka. Why are you hurting yourself, you know as well as I do Rhys is **_evil_**, I'm just trying to help you; can't you see that?"

Ayeka listens to his twisted logic, trying to figure out some way to reach Tenchi and somehow get him back to normal. She knew that she couldn't fight him, her heart just wasn't in it, but she wasn't about to let this demon get Sasami either.

"What about you Tenchi? Are you good for me? Are you not hurting me right now, why can't **_you_** see the truth?

"Truth! You want to talk about **_truth_**, well my sweet Ayeka I'll show you truth!

With that said the possessed Tenchi brings forth a dagger. Shock comes over Ayeka's body; she couldn't move an inch! She didn't know what was going to happen, she just wasn't sure anymore; was she going to die? Without ado the possessed Tenchi through the dagger straight for the disorientated Ayeka, blood splattered all over Ayeka's horror-stricken face as Rhys' limp body fell in front of her. All that Ayeka was able to do was look intently at Rhys wilted body in front of her, unable to touch him in fear of finding him dead. Her broken heart interrupted by the evil high-pitched laughter of the possessed Tenchi. She could see in his eyes that the demon was taking him completely and she was not about to let that happen. With confidence Ayeka willed her bruised body to stand.

"_Anger and hatred cannot defeat this foe, for those things are what created it_. _However there is one thing, a gift that tells no lie. You know the truth, for it is written on your soul, only you possess the mark, and only blood can unite it. Blood is truth; it's the connection you and she possess, use your connection and all will be restored."_

Before Ayeka could reply Funaho's voice dissipated from her mind. It was so clear now, Funaho had told her before, why didn't she catch it then. Ayeka knew what to do; she could bring Tenchi back, and she would.

"Why don't you tell me where Sasami is Ayeka? I promise it will be quick for you and her if you tell me now."

Ayeka ignored his comment as she put her hands behind her head.

"What are you doing?"

Ayeka kept her hands behind her head not answering him

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, or I promise I'll make you suffer!"

"Got it"

Confused at her statement Tenchi watched as she grabbed the front of her head ornament. Steadily pulling it of Ayeka reveled a similar symbol to Sasami's. Without warning Ayeka's whole body halts, her eyes an intensive red and her body glowing with radiance. Ayeka talks with a double voice.

"Blood, of our blood, pure and ancient, strong and indomitable. We call upon thee, I tsunami, and I Ayeka; descendents of the great power that is Jurai. we invoke thee. We summon thee, we need your aid, grant our request and give us the energy to release him from this possession. Give us strength to aid our blood, blood of your blood. Hear our plea."

Ayeka glows even brighter, her eyes pure red and her energy exerting from her body eliminating everything around her in a small circle. She looks directly at Tenchi without any warning almost making him jump in fear. A short breeze passes and Ayeka's face is inches from Tenchi's. She slowly sinks her face down until her forehead tenderly presses against his. Light ignites as Tenchi's emblem radiates off his forehead with power.

"I will not yield. You will watch as I eat the flesh of you sister's bones!"

"No, we will not!"

Ayeka raises her right hand, and with a flash a dagger appears. Without hesitance she takes it and cuts her left hand, and then cuts Tenchi's right hand. Clutching their hands together Ayeka talks in a double voice like before.

---------------------------

"Blood is truth, blood connects us, and we are the same, we are one. I give myself into you and take your burden in me. Truth is our essence; it's the mark that binds us. Give me your burden let me take it inside me, we are one, we are one. Blood of my blood, embrace me, and bestow upon me your being. We are one..."

Three days had past and Tenchi had confided himself to his room. It didn't matter what Washu said he couldn't face Ayeka, after what he did he didn't think he could ever face her. Sighing he thought back to Washu's words.

"It seemed that the demon was feeding off Tenchi's emotion's making them heighten everyday. To be honest there was no way you could have fought it off so don't be troubled Tenchi."

Washu's smiling face faded in Tenchi's memory. He wasn't stupid h knew she was just being nice, the truth was he could have avoided it; it he wasn't jealous to begin with. It was his regret that started all of this; it was his fault! Tenchi wanted to die at the thought of ever causing harm to Sasami or Ayeka; it didn't matter if he was possessed or not. Those were his hands that slapped her, his mouth that said those awful things. How could it not be his fault?

"Dammit"

Tenchi yelled at himself punching the wall. He's been like this for three whole damn days! He was cracking, and worst of all he didn't have any idea what feelings were his and what were just intensified. Somehow it didn't matter because those feelings belonged to him, intensified or not. Of course if that was true, if all those feelings were legit, well...then he had lost Ayeka. He had lost everything, friendship, trust, everything! He wanted to cry, but he couldn't let himself. He was just so confused.

----------------

Ayeka hadn't seen Tenchi or Rhys, Rhys mostly because he knew she wanted to think. Three whole days and her decision was finally made. She wondered if Tenchi had to go through all this to pick them; of course as she thought that was a stupid question. She was positive he went through hell trying to keep Ryoko and her at bay. Although she had to admit it wasn't a nice feeling, not at all? She had gone from unsure, uneasy happiness; uncertainty, joyful bliss, regret, confusion, sadness, jealousy, depression, and all the way back to uncertainty. She knew Tenchi went through it twice and she wasn't thrilled about the second time being her fault. Ayeka realized she blamed herself for a lot of things, but she didn't understand all the protest. She was to blame, but for some reason everyone kept saying it's not your fault; but the truth showed, it was her fault. She didn't eat much at dinner, but then no one really did. For some reason she felt everyone knew when she was going to make her decision; however the truth was she didn't even know. Then it hit her; she was holding the hearts of two people she cared dearly about. This task was not to be taken likely, and that's how she been treating it. She finally understood, over all the confusion she finally knew one thing; and that was, one thing. is everything dear to her.

----------------------------------------------

**hi :), sorry it took a little longer but i almost got writer's block. and i told you that you would find out what's behind that head ornament, just to let you know i didn't forget. anyways i need ya'll to review and give me an idea who you want Ayeka to end up with. but if you don't i'll choose myself :) and i already got an idea. oh and don't hesitate to review and tell me what you don't understand. ****like my name you can call me slim or rain i don't really care which ever you prefer. :)**

**anyways KEEP REVIEWING and enjoy the rest of the story**

**-slim**


	9. Fate held by a Ring

**i do no own tenchi muyo**

**thank you to all who read, and i hope you enjoy the last chapter **

**-slim**

--------------------------------------------------

Gazing at her engagement ring Ayeka twists it around her slender finger. My decision is made, so why am I still holding on?

"Let go Ayeka, just let go"

She demands herself slightly under her breath. No, that's not right. I can't just let go, can I? There's still so much left. Nodding to herself Ayeka tries to figure this out once more. Ok, I know what I'm doing wrong. I have to strop thinking about the consequences, I just need to do this. I cannot make everyone happy, it's impossible. I know what is right; I have to make myself happy. Ayeka sadly smiles and walks out the room, as the moonlight shines on a small abandoned ring. The hallway seemed ominous somehow as Ayeka slowly walked to her destination. Gradually placing her hand on the door Ayeka was reluctant to knock, could she do this? Shaking away her meddlesome thoughts Ayeka gently thumped the door.

"Come on Ayeka give more effort than that."

Encouraging herself Ayeka steadied her hand. Almost jumping back the startled Ayeka watch intently as the door tentatively cracked open.

"Tenchi"

Ayeka become aware that she just whispered his name, she could she the debate with the door slightly questioning whether it should open or close.

"It's important."

Ayeka ended the debate in fear that the winner would shut her out forever. The room was dark and depressing, Ayeka thought to herself as she slipped into the room, as she looked around trying to make out the owner.

"What is it?"

Tenchi asked indistinctly as he stayed unnoticed in the dark. Ayeka didn't know whether she should begin or not, feeling uncomfortable expressing her emotions to a black abyss.

"Please, Tenchi, I can't see you"

Almost startled Ayeka watched as Tenchi immediately came into view on command. He looked like he hadn't slept for days and this made her want to cry. That wasn't her happy, cheerful, and usually annoyed Tenchi, and she just wanted to hold him close.

"Tenchi"

"Ayeka, please. Don't feel badly for me because of my appearance, I need you to tell me what you came here to declare. Please."

"Alright,"

-----------------------------

Ayeka and Tenchi embraced, letting their feelings flow through each other, sensing tears brim in her eyes Ayeka gently separates form the embrace.

"Tenchi,"

He silences her with a soft for-longing kiss,

"Go, go and tell him"

Ayeka sweetly nods as she gets up and slowly advances towards the door. Taking a short glance back Ayeka walked out.

-------------------------------------

The hallway was still as ominous as before if not more, but somehow Ayeka made it. Making a small detour at her room Ayeka found herself in front of Rhys room.

"Oh God, what if he hates me for this. What if,"

It was happening again, she doubted herself. Ayeka thought that it would be easier this time but she was wrong. Rhys had gone through so much she just didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"Dammit Ayeka get it together, you made your choice"

And with that Ayeka's will took over, and she found herself knocking on the door; in the same way as before it creaked open. Ayeka had to admit she almost laughed at the déjà vu scene.

"Yes"

He said catching Ayeka a little off guard

"Um,"

"You want to come in?"

He asked cutting her off. Ayeka walked in the dark room, Rhys had the same tired look just like Tenchi, which mad Ayeka feel horrible. Ayeka started to make up another reason for being there but an unknown force pushed the words out of her mouth.

"We need to talk"

Ayeka was surprised that those words came out, but she had to follow through as Rhys nodded in agreement.

"These past couple of days, actually years have been crazy. I've done so much and I have no regrets, and I just want you to know that."

She watched him nod again

"Rhys,"

"Did you already talk to him?"

He asks before she could finish

'Yes"

The answer blurted out her mouth almost cutting him off. There was a moment of silence.

"Ayeka, I know what you came here to say. I know because, ever since I saw you I knew I wouldn't have you forever; your to good for me. I've done things I've regretted and having a chance to know you is a blessing I'll always be thankful for.

"Rhys"

No, let me finish. I know you knew Tenchi first, I know you love him, and that Tenchi remains in your heart. I just wanted you while I had you. Even though I knew that the time we spent was going to be limited. Ayeka, I would go through all of this again just to see you smile at me once more. I love you, I always will, and I know you will be happy. I want you to be with the person you love, I want you to be happy forever."

Ayeka sadly smiles as she lowers her head and mumbles

"But I am"

Rhys' slightly shocked as he barely catches what she says.

"What?"

Ayeka takes a step forward and looks into Rhys eyes.

"I am with the person I love and I'd be happy forever if we'd make this official."

Rhys looks down at her open hand to see a wedding ring.

"For you"

He quickly looks up in surprise.

"Rhys, I,"

He quickly smothers her with a long passionate filled kiss. As they break softly, smiles appear on both their faces. Ayeka grabs Rhys hand gently and places the ring on his finger. Clasping their hands together Rhys closes the door embellishing all light.

"I want to make up for everything"

Rhys says in the dark, the moonlight the only source of light.

"So do i. Now?"

Ayeka asks smiling as she ascends to he's face

"Right now"

Rhys confirms this as he quickly steals her away in an astounding kiss.

-----------------

As the blissful moonlight silhouetted them in the gorgeous night, no thoughts were connected to the future but to each other, bundled in their warm devotion to each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**yes, this is the last chapter, the story is finished! i loved writing this and i hope you enjoyed reading it! PLZZ REVIEW**

**tell me what you think of the story over all, and basically your opinions. also look out for my next fanfic. i think i'm going to name it "_Alone In A Crowd Of Secrets_" it's another ayeka fic. but that's all i can say for now. anyway thank you so much to all my viewers i loved every last one off your comments:)**

**-slim;)**


End file.
